Mi vida junto a ti
by Dhento
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si...? Ash es un joven universitario que carga con una nueva gran responsabilidad... acompañalo a esta nueva "aventura" donde puede pasar de todo...Acompañame a descubrirlo
1. Rayos de sol

**¿Hola? ¿Están allí? Genial. Bueno me presento soy Dhento, ¿por qué ese nombre? Bueno es una variación de mi nombre real, eso no lleva al caso, en fin. Hola, de nuevo. Luego de volver a ver Pokémon y la nueva temporada, leer muchas historias me hice fan de esto llamado Amourshipping, y pensé mientras espero los capítulos de los demás autores ¿por qué no escribir algo yo también? Así que acá me tienen, con está historia que se me ha ocurrido de la nada y que viene inspirada en los cientos de historias que he leído, espero que disfruten de esté primer capítulo, y de antemano muchas gracias.**

 **Usaré los &# para detallar algunas cosas antes de comenzar cada capítulo.**

 **& 1: El escenario es como en la vida real, es decir existen los pokémon pero como mascotas y/o compañeros con los que al igual que el anime puedes batallar y ganar o perder dinero (típico), pero a diferencia de el, acá los jóvenes no realizan un viaje por toda su región, asisten a una escuela especial a partir de los 10 años, donde reciben a su primer pokémon de manos del director, es requisito que este los acompañe durante todos los años de escuela y la universidad**

 **& 2: Las universidades en este mundo ofrecen carreras profesionales, estás van ligadas al tipo de pokémon que el joven haya escogido por lo que si escoges a Mudkip (Tipo agua) puedes estudiar para ser biólogo marino y/o alguna otra profesión ligada al tipo agua (medicina es un ejemplo). Espero me haya dejado entender, prosigamos…**

 **& 3: Las universidades ofrecen la carrera de Entrenador pokémon, es por decir una carrera en deporte pokémon donde al igual que el anime, el joven es instruido en el arte de la batalla, concursos, perfomance, etc, el área que el escoja…. Esto pueden hacerlo independientemente del tipo de pokémon que hayas escogido.**

 **& 4: Espero, una vez más, me haya dejado entender.**

 **& 5: Esta historia es amourshipping, comedia, recuentos de la vida, etc; como uds quieran llamarlo.**

- **Capítulo 1: Rayos de sol**

Los rayos de sol iluminaban la habitación, está tenía una cama doble, un armario grande y una mesa de noche negra que hacia juego con el piso. Un azabache se despertaba luego de una larga noche. El nombre de esté azabache es Ash, es un joven de 19 años, de Kanto, que tiene el sueño de ser el mejor Batallador Pokémon, aunque las cosas se han vuelto muy raras últimamente, puesto que se mudo de Kanto a Kalos para estudiar la universidad hace algunos meses y vivía solo en su apartamento aunque este último mes las cosas dieron un giro inesperado puesto que en unos 7 meses su vida cambiará porque será… ¿padre?

*Flashback*

Primer día de clases en la universidad de Kalos, Ash se maravilló al ver la gran entrada que tenía aquel inmenso edificio, era su momento, después de todo había luchado por ingresar, el examen de admisión le costó mucho esfuerzo sin embargo eso lo valió, entrando a la recepción presento su carnet de nuevo ingresante a la recepcionista que lo guió a un salón de conferencias en el que Ash, al momento de ingresar se maravilló al ver la gran cantidad de lujos que poseía; la recepcionista anexo un pequeño número **BF-552** a su carnet antes de devolvérselo y decirle que debía buscar la fila BF y sentarse en el asiento que le corresponde, a lo que Ash asintió. Luego de algunos minutos al fin pudo dar con el afamado asiento, al sentarse una sensación de inmensa comodidad lo invadió, jamás se había sentado en un asiento tan cómodo, volteó la vista para ver quienes se sentarían a su par, pero no había nadie más que un chico rubio que al igual que el parecía que jamás había sentido un asiento como tal, pues estaba profundamente dormido, a Ash le pareció gracioso…

La conferencia aun no comenzaba así que Ash intento pasar el rato probando diferentes maneras de sentarse y sentir la afamada comodidad sin embargo en un mal movimiento, su brazo fue a chocar con la cara del joven rubio, este despertó de la impresión y Ash solo atino a disculparse.

-Lo siento mucho- Dijo Ash

-Oh, no te preocupes, no lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad?- Dijo el rubio

-No lo siento, es que no había sentido jamás un asiento como este y pues estaba jugando a encontrar la posición exacta para que la comodidad alcance niveles dimensionales- Dijo en son de broma el azabache

-Ja, hace rato también lo intente, me llamo Clemont –Dijo el rubio

-Me llamo Ash, es un gusto- Dijo Ash ofreciéndole la mano

-El gusto es mío, por lo que veo también eres un alumno de nuevo ingreso- Dijo Clemont

-Sí, estaba nervioso porque no conocía a nadie, soy de Kanto y me mude acá hace 2 semanas para estudiar la universidad; pero bueno al fin conozco a alguien –Dijo Ash

-¿De veras? Yo soy de acá sin embargo no soy de tener muchos amigos por supuesto –Dijo Clemont algo apenado

-Pues ya tienes un amigo – Dijo Ash

-Me parece fantástico, luego de la conferencia ¿te parece si vamos a comer algo? –Dijo Clemont

-Estaría muy bien, de paso conozco un poco más este lugar – Dijo Ash

Clemont y Ash estaban conversando de muchas cosas, contándose muchas anécdotas cuando una chica con cabello color de miel, ojos azules y un sombrero rojo se acercó a ellos y se sentó al costado derecho de Ash…

Este solo volteó para ver de quien se trataba, al momento de verla noto que era muy hermosa, aunque algo le decía que aquella chica le resultaba muy familiar… **Al menos presentía eso.**

 **-** Hola, ¿también eres una alumna de nuevo ingreso?- Dijo Ash intentando hacer plática

Sin embargo aquella chica miraba al frente y no sé percato de eso hasta que Ash volvió a decir algo.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí?- Dijo intentando bromear

-Oh vaya, lo siento, estaba distraída, soy Serena – Dijo aquella chica mientras volteaba a ver a aquella persona

-Soy Ash, ¿eres una estudiante de nuevo ingreso? – Dijo Ash

Una corazonada vino a la mente de Serena, ella conocía a aquel joven pero ¿de donde? Es decir, algo le decía que ella y el se conocían de algún lado…Ash…¿Ash?...Solo conocía a un Ash en su región natal Kanto que la había salvado una vez en algún…¿incidente? ¿Por qué venían a su mente esos recuerdos?

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Ash

-Ah si, si –Dijo Serena

-Pues no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿eres alumna de nuevo ingreso?- Dijo Ash

-Sí, me mude de Kanto para empezar la universidad –Dijo Serena

-¿En serio? Yo también – Dijo Ash

Un ademán de emociones recorrieron su cuerpo, ¿podía ser el? ¿Podía serlo? Es decir, paso hace muchos años pero no había podido olvidarlo y se prometió así misma que lo volvía a ver le diría lo que hace muchos años no pudo decirle, pero antes que nada ¿estaba segura de que era el?

-¿De qué parte de Kanto eres? – Pregunto Serena

-Soy de Pueblo Paleta – Dijo Ash

Pueblo Paleta…Pueblo Paleta…¿Pueblo Paleta? No, no podía ser el, antes debía preguntarle una cosa más y si acertaba no había dudas, lo había encontrado…

-¿En serio? Genial, yo estuve en Pueblo Paleta durante un verano, asistí a un campamento dirigido por…- Intento decir Serena que fue interrumpida

-El profesor Oak- Dijo Ash

No había dudas, era aquel chico…

Ash se sorprendió de haber dicho aquel nombre por inercia, es decir, el profesor Oak además de su maestro es como un padre para el, sin embargo dejando eso de lado, aquella chica, aquel bosque…aquel… Poliwag…

-Te encontré- Dijeron Ash y Serena en susurro sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera escuchar el susurro del otro

Serena siguió con la plática, ella y Ash pasaron mucho rato hablando entre sí, sobre el campamento, sobre haberse visto aquella vez… Ash le presentó a Clemont y los tres acordaron ir a comer luego de la conferencia a casa de Clemont…

*Fin del Flashback*

En la mente del aún algo dormido azabache pasaron muchos pensamiento, después de todo ahora estaba muy atareado, tenía una responsabilidad con la persona que se encontraba a su lado, su carrera, su entrenamiento y sobre todo con lo que vendría a su vida en unos… **7 meses.**

Seguía aún bostezando cuando una mujer le abrazó por la espalda y le dijo…

-Buenos días amor

-Oh, ya despertaste, no me había dado cuenta…buenos días mi dulce Serena- Dijo el recién despierto Ash

-¿Dormiste bien? – Pregunto Serena

-Contigo siempre duermo bien – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa

-Amor, ¿hoy irás a trabajar temprano no? –Dijo Serena

-Hoy es…miércoles, si hoy me toca trabajar de corrido hasta las 4 pm – Dijo Ash mirando su reloj que detallaba las 6:30 am

-En ese caso te haré un excelente desayuno para que no te decaigas por el camino, ve a darte un baño por mientras, te aviso – Dijo Serena levantándose de prácticamente un salto

Ash solo sonrió…después de todo el estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que ella estuviera siempre feliz, se levantó de su cama, se desnudó y tomo una toalla para dirigirse a la ducha, una vez dentro mientras el agua caía sobre su cabeza, comenzó a recordar el inició de una "vida juntos"…

*Flashback en la mente de Ash*

La universidad no era tan pesada como Ash imagino después de todo le encantaba la carrera que había escogido, tenía talento y un gran sentido de perseverancia, de niño había escogido a Pikachu como su pokémon inicial, y aunque no se llevaron bien en ese entonces, en la actualidad era su mejor amigo, compañero de juegos y por supuesto su pokémon más fuerte.

Aquel día que fue con Serena hacía la casa de Clemont para comer, conoció a su pequeña hermana Bonnie que hizo muy buena amistad con Serena y con el, aunque principalmente con Serena, puesto que luego de esos días Serena junto a Ash solían visitar a Clemont y jugar con Bonnie de vez en cuando.

Las salidas con sus amigos eran muy seguidas solían verse todos los días, aunque solía ver más a Serena que a Clemont, pues este último asistía a clases de Ingeniería, en cambio Serena era de su misma facultad solo que ella iba al área de Perfomance mientras que el al área de Batalla, por lo que durante ese tiempo ambos compartieron mucho así que no era de esperarse que terminaran siendo novios algún día de esos, cosa que ocurrió más rápido de lo que se podrían imaginar.

Serena era para Ash, la mujer que lo inspiraba a ser el mejor…

Ash era para Serena, el hombre que le daba calma, que la motivaba a seguir mejorando…

Ambos tenían una relación hermosa…

*Interrupción del flashback*

Ash termino de bañarse y salió de la ducha para irse al cuarto, y alistarse para ir a trabajar, cuando llego a la cocina quedo maravillado con lo que le preparó su aún novia Serena

-Cariño, te hice tu desayuno favorito porque te amo mucho – Dijo Serena

-¿Solo por eso? – Dijo Ash con un toque de picardía

-Y porque… - Dijo Serena acercándose a el y poniendo su cabeza en su pecho

-Y porque serás un excelente padre y seremos una familia feliz – Dijo Serena mirándolo con una sonrisa

-Tenlo por seguro que si – Dijo Ash dándole un beso en la frente a Serena y sentándose a desayunar antes de irse a trabajar, después de todo tenía una responsabilidad que para el era todo un placer llevar sobre su espalda…

-Próximo capítulo: La vida que soñé -

 **Espero hayan disfrutado esté capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo, les traeré uno nuevo cada sábado (pero hoy es Domingo) pues el próximo sábado subiré otro más, es mi primera historia así que si falle en algo y quieren que le añada alguna cosa más, me agradará mucho escuchar sus críticas, les pido que sean constructivas y no dañinas, gracias.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo sábado….**

 **PD: Pido disculpas si hay alguna falla en la ortografía y eso, gracias.**

 **PD2: Este capitulo es corto a comparación del próximo...ya que los demás tendrán mínimo entre 4000 - 6000 palabras, gracias.**


	2. La vida que soñe

**¿Hola? ¿Están allí? Genial. ¿Cómo están? Agradezco mucho la buena acogida del primer capítulo de mi fanfic, en serio muchas gracias; pido un aplauso para todos ustedes. Espero que la historia se esté entendiendo y bueno no quiero plasmar más cosas, con ustedes acá el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **& 1: Todos los pokémon en esta historia siempre se encuentran en sus pokeballs, aunque algunas personas prefieren tenerlos fuera.**

 **& 2: La personalidad de Pikachu en este fanfic, es similar al de la serie anime ya que solo varía el hecho de que este si pasa al menos algo de tiempo en su pokeball**

 **& 3: Debido a las ideas que le pongo al fanfic cambié el Rate de K+ a T, gracias y disfruten el capítulo**

 **& 4: Si encuentran algún error de coherencia o de escritura, me encantaría que me lo hagan saber...**

 **& 5: Suelo resaltar, subrayar y/o ambos algunas palabras, conforme progrese la historia sabrán el porque de eso...**

* * *

- **Capítulo 2: La vida que soñé**

-Cariño, estos waffles están deliciosos- Dijo Ash

-¿En serio amor? Sabes que yo no soy una buena cocinera – Dijo Serena algo apenada

-¿Qué no lo eres? Cocinas mejor que mi mamá querida – Dijo Ash

-Es..es..te…gra..cias cariño – Dijo Serena muy sonrojada

-Estuvo delicioso, ya me tengo que ir a trabajar, te veré en la tarde amor – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa

-Ten cuidado cariño, sabes que tu familia te espera – Dijo Serena acercándose un poco a el

-Lo tengo en ment… -Intento decir Ash ya que Serena le dio un beso interrumpiéndolo

-Te amo, cuídate amor – Dijo Serena con una sonrisa

-Y yo a ti mi reina – Dijo Ash abriendo la puerta y seguidamente cerrándola tras el

El joven azabache salía del apartamento que compartía con su **aún novia** Serena en dirección a su trabajo en la central eléctrica junto a su fiel Pikachu que en ese momento se encontraba descansando tranquilamente en su pokeball, mientras caminaba el largo trayecto hacía allí, Ash siguió recordando cómo es que su vida dio un giro a tal punto…

*Flashback*

-Y bien corazón hoy cumplimos un mes de novios- Dijo Ash

-Lo sé amor, por cierto creo que es hora del _**siguiente paso…-**_ Dijo Serena algo apenada

-E…el… ¿siguiente paso? –Dijo Ash

-Sí, tu sabes…somos una pareja y es normal hacer eso- Dijo Serena

-Cla…claro que sí, je je je je –Dijo Ash

-Entonces ¿te parece hoy a las 8 pm en mi casa? – Dijo Serena

-¡SÍ! …digo , esta bien amor – Dijo Ash algo avergonzado

-Que bien, te espero – Dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa

Ash dejo a Serena en su salón dándole un dulce beso en los labios y alejándose rápidamente del lugar, en dirección a...¿la facultad de ingeniería mecánica?

-¡CLEMONT! – grito Ash

-¿Qué pasa Ash? ¿Por qué diablos estás gritando? – Dijo Clemont algo molesto

-Lo siento, podemos hablar sobre "algo" – Dijo Ash

-Hmmm, ahora tengo tiempo así que…claro vamos – Dijo Clemont

Ash y Clemont fueron a la cafetería, ubicaron un par de asientos libres y se sentaron

-¿Y de qué querías hablar con tanta urgencia? – Pregunto Clemont

-Es que hoy cumplo un mes con Serena…- Dijo Ash

-Creo que ya entiendo, no sabes que regalarle ¿no? – Dijo Clemont

-Bueno si, pero es por otra cosa… -Dijo Ash

-Estaba pensando en que podrías darle…¿qué otra cosa? – Pregunto Clemont algo confuso

-Pues hoy me hablo sobre dar el _**siguiente paso…-**_ Dijo Ash algo apenado

-No entiendo, el siguiente paso…. **¡PASOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –** grito Clemont provocando que todos en la cafetería los miren…

-Lo siento, lo siento- Dijo Clemont apenado

-Ash, no me digas que ustedes... digo, Serena quiere hacer contigo _**aquella cosa**_ –Menciono Clemont

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Es lo que me dio a entender, y la verdad es que no sé que voy a hacer ¿tienes algún consejo? – Dijo Ash

-Pues no sé mucho de esos temas pero te podría decir que ya que aun no son "esposos" ni piensan aun formar una familia…solo te _**protejas**_ – Dijo Clemont

-¿A qué te refieres con _**protegerme**_? – Pregunto el aún confundido Ash

-Te veo en la salida – menciono Clemont que prácticamente salió huyendo del lugar

Un aluvión de emociones pasaban por la mente del azabache ¿protegerse? ¿protegerse? ¿protegerme de qué? ¿acaso Serena planea algo malo en contra de mí? ¿Acaso ella podría ser capaz de lastimar a su "osito abrazable"? Y esta y mas preguntas surgían en forma de lluvia torrencial en su mente, tan distraído estaba que no sé dio cuenta que caminaba hacia una pared donde próximamente el impacto lo tiro al suelo…

-Ouch, maldita pared, ¿quién construye una pared acá? – Dijo Ash molesto

Al fin llego a su facultad, y fue al área de batallas, pues tendría clases toda la mañana, llegó al salón aun con la duda en su cabeza…

Las clases transcurrían con suma normalidad, nada fuera de lo normal, al menos para el…

Sonaba el timbre, era el momento de ir por Serena a su salón, para ir juntos a comer alguna que otra cosa en la cafetería y discutir sobre el "asunto" de esa noche…

Ash y Serena llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa, Ash ordeno un sándwich y Serena un jugo de fresa, empezaron a hablar con suma normalidad sobre muchas cosas, las clases, su primer mes y por supuesto "ese asunto"…

-Amor, olvide decirte, tienes que ir elegante – Dijo Serena

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto algo confuso Ash

-Es…que…en la noche…tengo planes muy especiales para nosotros- Dijo Serena algo apenada

-Eh…m si claro…¿a las 8pm no? –Dijo Ash

-Si amor, te espero y no llegues tarde- Dijo guiñándole Serena

Eso solo puso más nervioso a Ash, ¿qué diablos iban a hacer? ¿A qué rayos se refería Clemont con _**protegerse**_? ¿Protegerse de qué cosa? ¿Cuáles eran esos "planes especiales" que tenía Serena para ambos?...

-Todo es tan confuso – Dijo Ash

-¿Paso algo amor? – Pregunto Serena

-No nada, ehm…mira la hora ya debemos irnos, nos toca la última clase ¿no? – Dijo Ash

-Oh, es cierto – Dijo Serena

-Vamos mi amor – Dijo Ash

Y tomados de la mano Ash dejo a Serena en su salón no sin antes darle otro beso y prometerle que se verían más tarde en aquel "asunto"…

La última clase paso con una velocidad increíble, Ash prácticamente se pasó toda la clase como un zombi, pensando en "aquel asunto", el sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamiento, tomo su maletín y salió de la facultad hacia la entrada de la universidad donde cierto amigo lo estaba esperando…

-Ash, abre tu maletín – Dijo Clemont

-¿Para qué?- Dijo Ash

-Solo hazlo – Dijo Clemont

Ash abrió el maletín y Clemont dejo caer un pequeño paquete dentro…

-Abre el paquete cuando llegues a tu casa…te deseo suerte mi buen amigo – Dijo Clemont caminando con rumbo hacia su hogar

Ash no podía estar más nervioso, ¿qué diablos es ese paquete? Así que apresuro el paso para llegar lo más antes posible a su apartamento, mientras que la duda seguía en su cabeza

Ash abrió apresuradamente la puerta y cerrándola de golpe fue corriendo hacia el mueble más cercano, abrió apresuradamente su maletín, extrajo el paquete y se dispuso a abrirlo…

-¿Pero qué diablos es esto? – Dijo Ash

Ash jamás había observado aquel producto que contenía el paquete… ** _condones_** … y una nota de su amigo Clemont

" **Ash estoy seguro que no sabes lo que es esto, pues lo explicaré de una manera fácil y nada obsena... lo que contiene el paquete son "condones" sirven para que una persona puede mantener relaciones sin riesgo… creo que sabes a que me refiero, te recomiendo que los uses, las instrucciones están al revés de la caja, te recomiendo que las leas"**

Un sonrojo masivo se dibujó en toda la cara de Ash, después de todo así que de "eso" se trataba, pero había algo que no cuadraba del todo ¿por qué diablos debía irse vestido de manera elegante? ¿O acaso como dijo ella "planes especiales para el" que involucraban que se vistiera así?

 ** _Eso lo averiguaría en la noche…_**

Eran las 5pm y casi sin tiempo, Ash se desnudó, tomo una toalla y procedió a darse un baño, mientras pensaba en lo que le esperaba en _**aquella velada…**_

*Fin Flashback*

Ash salió de sus pensamientos al divisar la entrada de la central eléctrica, y por supuesto al hombre de seguridad en ella…

Se acercó a aquel robusto hombre, le mostró su carnet de empleado y cuando aquel guardia confirmo su identidad le permitió pasar…

Ash recorrió los largos pasadizos hasta el vestidor donde procedería a equiparse su uniforme y sus implementos de seguridad, al hacerlo sacó a Pikachu de su pokeball, este se subió a su hombro y el joven azabache camino hacia su puesto.

Su trabajo consistía en dar mantenimiento eléctrico junto a su Pikachu a un generador, manteniendo la energía estable y proporcionando de luz a la mitad de la central, después de todo no era un trabajo difícil y aunque Pikachu se agotaba por momentos, ambos solían tomar descansos al ver que el generador ha absorbido la suficiente carga eléctrica y podría funcionar de manera automática al menos un rato…

En el departamento de Ash una joven y embarazada mujer lavaba los platos del desayuno que compartió con su **aun novio** , pensando en cómo iba a ser su vida luego de que su hijo o hija naciera, a pesar de que ambos habían pasado muchas cosas y en su mayoría malas, ambos habían logrado salir adelante sin ayuda de nadie en especial de las personas que se suponía debían ser su apoyo…

Finalizo su labor y fue a la sala, encendió el televisor y se dispuso a ver su novela favorita como todos los días…

* * *

En un salón de clases de la facultad de Ingeniería Mecánica, un joven rubio se encontraba algo aburrido, el tema que exponía el docente se lo sabía de memoria así que en vez de prestarle atención, se sumergió en sus pensamientos recordando las muchas cosas que pasaron antes de ingresar a la universidad…

*Flashback*

Un joven niño de 10 años en su primer día de escuela, fue presentado por su madre al director de la misma, y como es tradición en todas las regiones, el profesor le presento a todos los pokémon iniciales y le pidió que escoja uno no sin antes advertirle que la decisión que tome le afectará durante todos sus años de estudio…

-Y bien joven…Clemont, acá te presento una serie de pokémon iniciales de todas las regiones, te pido que escojas uno sabiamente después de todo tu elección afectara en gran medida a tu vida – Dijo el director

-Y bien, veamos… tengo al frente mío a los iniciales de todas las regiones; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos por supuesto, si no me equivoco cada región posee iniciales de tres tipos: Planta, Fuego y Agua, y por supuesto cuando estos pokémon terminen de evolucionar pueden cambiar de tipo, agregarle otro tipo en su mayoría y/o quedarse "puros" – Pensó Clemont ya que después de todo era un joven muy listo para su edad

-Disculpe director, no me convenzo con ninguno ¿no tiene quizás algún otro? – Pregunto Clemont

-Eres uno de los pocos chicos que me han preguntado eso, pues tengo adicionalmente a este – Dijo el director sacando a un pequeño Bunnelby

-Veamos… Bunnelby es tipo normal lo que me permitiría muchas opciones ya que no se inclina a ningún tipo en particular… -Pensó Clemont

 **-** De acuerdo señor Director, me quedo con Bunnelby – Dijo Clemont

-Una elección muy peculiar – Menciono el director

Clemont recibió la pokeball de Bunnelby sin embargo decidió no devolverlo a ella y se lo llevo en el hombro, luego de esto fue a su salón donde se presentó frente a todos sus nuevos compañeros, fue a una carpeta libre y se sentó en ella donde comienzo a su vida escolar…

*Fin flashback*

- **¡Sr Clemont!** – Grito el docente

-¿Ahhh? ¿Qué paso? – Dijo Clemont algo asustado

-Veo que le encanta fantasear en mi clase, pase a resolver esta ecuación ya que se cree que puede venir a perder el tiempo – Dijo el profesor algo molesto

Clemont se levantó de su carpeta y paso al pizarrón, resolvió el problema de manera rápida, precisa e impecable dejando asombrados a toda la clase y al mismísimo profesor…

-Y por eso les digo que son libres de fantasear en mi clase siempre y cuando sepan perfectamente el análisis de ecuaciones dimensionales – Dijo algo apenado el docente

Clemont esperó pacientemente el fin de la hora y al sonar la campana, fue en dirección a la cafetería donde ordeno un sándwich para llevar, y fue en dirección a su casa puesto que aunque tenía una clase más no le daban muchas ganas de asistir…

Para llegar a casa debía pasar un parque por lo que supuso que no era mala idea sentarse un rato en la banca y despejar la mente, saco su sándwich de su **pesada** mochila, sacó a Bunnelby de su pokeball porque pensó que sería una excelente idea compartir su almuerzo con su amado pokémon, ambos disfrutaron una mitad del sándwich, mientras terminaban de comerlo Clemont miro a Bunnelby, disfrutaba verlo alegre, después de todo Bunnelby estaba destinado a ser y es uno de sus mejores amigos…no pudo evitar que un mal recuerdo le viniera a la mente…aquel día en que casi por una estupidez de su parte lo _**pierde para siempre…**_

* * *

Eran las 4 pm en la central eléctrica, su turno había finalizado, Pikachu y el estaban exhaustos así que tomo a Pikachu y se dirigió con él a los vestidores para cambiar a su ropa de calle y salir de la central rumbo a su hogar preguntándose que clase de delicioso platillo le había esperado su amada novia al llegar a casa…

El trayecto es largo así que sus pensamientos y "aquel recuerdo" lo volvió a invadir…

*Flashback*

Eran las 7 pm, Ash ya se encontraba listo, tenía puesto un terno de color marrón, con un pañuelo rojo en su bolsillo del pecho, tenía listo además una rosa y chocolates para Serena y por supuesto, en el bolsillo de dentro del saco aquella "caja especial"…

Salió del apartamento y camino con rumbo a la casa de Serena, ella vivía a unas calles de allí así que el trayecto no le resulto largo y al llegar pudo ver que la casa de Serena era una casa de dos pisos, bastante ancha y larga por lo que pudo deducir que era muy espaciosa por dentro, llamó al timbre, y espero pacientemente hasta que una persona le abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra Serena? – Pregunto Ash

-¿Quién la busca? – Dijo aquella persona

-Pues me llamo Ash y vengo porque ella me citó acá a las 8pm pero quise venir 30 minutos antes para no hacerla esperar – Dijo Ash

-Espera un momento – Dijo aquella señora cerrando la puerta

Ash pudo sentir muchos nervios por la forma en que aquella señora lo miraba, una mirada penetrante y escalofriante que le helaba las venas, notó que empezaban a escurrir algunas gotas de sudor en su frente… casi de inmediato la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a aquella hermosa joven… al menos su cabeza

-Hola mi amor – Dijo aquella joven con una sonrisa

-Bue…bue….Buenas noches cariño – Dijo Ash

-Llegaste muy temprano y aun no estoy lista, discúlpame por pedirte esto pero puedes dar una vuelta y volver aquí en 28 minutos – Dijo Serena algo apenada

.-Cla…claro que si mi amor, ya vuelvo – Dijo Ash emprendiendo vuelo

Serena solo atinó a cerrar la puerta y seguir lo que estaba haciendo.

Ash estaba dando una vuelta por aquel barrio todo era muy tranquilo, cargaba el regalo de Serena dentro de su saco mientras se aseguraba de que la rosa y los chocolates no se aplasten, aún no sabe cuántos minutos estuvo caminando pero le parecieron eternos, cuando sintió que habían pasado ya los 27 minutos restantes, se dio con la grata sorpresa de que aún quedaban 10, así que divisando una banca cercano, fue y sentó en ella intentado pensar si las cosas en su departamento estaban bien, después de todo Pikachu no se portaba mal, al menos no la mayoría de las veces… lanzando un suspiro , intento concentrarse en los hechos que acababa de ver, ¿por qué Serena solo se mostró hasta su cabeza? ¿Acaso tenía algo puesto que no quería que el vea "aún"? De solo pensar ese tipo de cosas hizo que el rubor se le subiera así que se calmó y trato de no pensar en nada de eso…cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de volver…

Divisó la casa, se acercó a ella y toco el timbre, la puerta no tardó en abrirse dejando ver a una hermosa joven que vestía un vestido rojo muy elegante que le resaltaba toda su figura, Ash al verla no pudo evitar que el rubor se le subiera y sin darse cuenta tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la quijada para abajo…

-Amor ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Serena confundida

-Este….si…..digo no….digo te ves hermosa….digo si estoy bien – Dijo Ash demasiado nervioso

-Tú también estás muy guapo – Dijo Serena

-Este…gracias…por cierto toma te traje estos presentes – Dijo Ash sacando primero la rosa que con un rápido movimiento puso la rosa en el cabello de su hermosa novia, luego de volver a observarla la notó muchísimo más hermosa que antes…

-Y… ¿cómo me veo? – Preguntó Serena algo sonrojada

-Linda…digo hermosa…no, para nada, estás preciosa – Dijo Ash maravillado – Por cierto también te traje estos chocolates

-Muchísimas gracias amor, pero vamos pasa – Dijo Serena invitándolo a pasar para luego llevarlo en dirección a uno de los muebles de la sala de su casa

-Espera aquí amor, no tardo – Dijo Serena

En la mente de Ash solo estaba el pensamiento de lo hermosa que estaba su novia y el hecho de considerarse así mismo el hombre más feliz por tenerla a su lado…una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos…

-Buenas noches joven – Dijo una señora mientras que Ash volteaba para ver quién era

-Buenas noches – respondió Ash muy nervioso al darse cuenta de quién era

-Un gusto, soy la madre de Serena, Grace…usted debe ser el Sr Ash Ketchum ¿no? – Dijo la madre de Serena

-Si soy yo, mucho gusto, ¿cuál es su nombre? – Dijo Ash

-Grace – Dijo aquella señora – bien, le invitó a pasar a la cocina es por aquí sígame…

Ash solo se levantó y siguió a Grace a la cocina, y entonces por fin entendió a lo que Serena se refería sobre " _ **dar el siguiente paso"**_ y las cosas que el se había imaginado, le entraron unas ganas de soltar una gran carcajada, riéndose de si mismo cosa que expreso físicamente, lo que produjo que Grace volteara a verlo…

-¿Paso algo? – Dijo Grace

-Lo siento, recordé algo gracioso – Dijo Ash tratando de disimular

Ash llegó a la cocina y observo a Serena sentada alrededor de la mesa, por lo que se sentó a su lado, observo que la madre de Serena se sentó al frente de ellos y les puso un ojo encima lo que produjo que tanto Serena como Ash se sonrojaran un poco y tuvieran muchos nervios

-Iré por la comida, no me tardo – Dijo Grace retirándose

-Amor, gracias a ti estamos dando nuestro siguiente paso para avanzar en nuestra relación – Dijo Serena – ahora estás empezando a conocer a mi madre y quiero que trates de ganarte su confianza, es algo sería y estricta, después de todo cuando le mencione sobre que era tu novia, no sabes el gran enojo que dibujó su rostro, sabía que me diría que termine contigo de inmediato así que la única solución que se me ocurrió fue decirle que antes de que me dijera algo, primero debía conocerte y accedió a que vinieras a cenar, espero te guste lo preparé yo misma – Dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa

Ash no pudo evitar ponerse más nervioso, pues esa noche debía ganarse al menos un poco de confianza de su futura "suegra" si quería mantenerse junto a Serena y por supuesto eso mismo haría…

 ** _Y al final de todo, aquel "asunto" no era ni nada más ni nada menos una cena para conocer a la madre de Serena... (Una sonrisa en su rostro volvió a dibujarse)..._**

*Fin del flashback*

Ash subió las escaleras del departamento que compartía con la futura madre de su hijo o hija, abrió la puerta, entró al departamento y la cerró, Pikachu salto hacía el mueble más cercano y Ash se dispuso a buscar a Serena, ya que no la veía por ningún lado, sin embargo al acercarse al baño, pudo escuchar claramente como una persona vomitaba, ya sabía lo que pasaba, así que solo espero pacientemente a que su novia saliera del baño…

-¿Estás bien mi amor? – Dijo Ash

-Oh, amor ya estás aquí, si estoy bien tú sabes…es normal vomitar cuando se está esperando un hijo – Dijo Serena con un poco de humor

-Eso lo sé, pero me preocupa – Dijo Ash algo triste

-No te preocupes mi amor, por cierto ¿ya has almorzado?- Pregunto Serena

-Pues no he comido nada y me muero de hambre- Dijo Ash mientras su estómago gruñía

-Deja que ponga la mesa y te sirvo un delicioso almuer… - Intento decir Serena pero fue interrumpida por un dulce beso en los labios de parte de su amado novio

-Ve a descansar amor, yo mismo pondré la mesa y me serviré un plato, ¿si mi vida? – dijo Ash

-Pero amor…- Dijo Serena

-No te preocupes, luego lavaré los platos, ve a descansar eso le hará bien a nuestro hijo, además mañana debemos volver a la universidad pues ya se acabó el tiempo que nos daba de permiso – Dijo Ash

-Amor, eso me preocupa, ¿y tú trabajo? – Dijo Serena

-No te preocupes, hablaré con mi superior y cambiaré mi horario, pero ya mi amor ve a descansar ¿si? – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa

-Bueno amor, te quiero – Dijo Serena antes de irse

Ash la acompaño al cuarto para acostarla y arroparla, aquella tarde hacía frío , seguidamente salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina…

* * *

Clemont se había quedado dormido en la banca junto a su Bunnelby, haciéndole honor al refrán "barriga llena corazón contento", cuando de pronto un grito lo sacó de su trance…

-¡CUIDADO! – grito una joven rubia que se estrelló contra el aún dormido Clemont tumbándolo al suelo, quedándose encima de él…

-¡Ahhhhh! Pero que… -Dijo Clemont abriendo los ojos solo para darse cuenta de que una chica rubia estaba encima de el

-Lo siento, estoy aprendiendo a patinar y perdí el control – Dijo aquella chica

-No te preocupes, poco a poco se aprende, pero antes…podrías quitarte de encima de mí – Dijo Clemont

-Oh lo siento – Dijo algo avergonzada aquella chica mientras se paraba para permitir que Clemont también se pusiera de píe

-Bueno, son cosas que pasan, me llamo Clemont – Dijo el joven rubio extendiéndole la mano

-Me llamo Korrina – Dijo aquella joven

-Pues es un gusto Korrina, ¿y a qué se debe que quieras aprender a patinar? – Dijo Clemont

-Pues estoy estudiando para ser una artista marcial pokémon en la Universidad de Kalos y pensé en unirme al club de patinaje pero aún no soy muy buena – Dijo algo apenada Korrina

-¿De veras? Yo soy de la facultad de Ingeniería Mecánica de la Universidad de Kalos – Menciono Clemont

-Pues supongo que nos veremos muy seguido, mi facultad queda a la par con la tuya – Dijo Korrina

-Genial – Dijo Clemont que después de todo se había ganado _**una cuarta amiga…**_

* * *

Eran las 11 pm, Ash terminaba de barrer la sala de su departamento para luego irse a acostar con **su novia** cosa que consiguió al cabo de algunos minutos, al entrar al cuarto la observo profundamente dormida con una gran sonrisa, él amaba verla... feliz, reír, sonreír, amaba toda su persona… con mucho cuidado se cambió a su pijama y se acostó al lado de **su novia** abrazándola por la cintura y deseando jamás separarse de ella y próximamente de aquel o aquella que será el fruto de su amor…

La vida no podía ir mejor ¿o sí?

* * *

-Próximo capítulo: Recuerdos -

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de este sábado, espero les haya gustado tanto como me encanto escribirlo, y muchas gracias por el apreció que le dieron al primer capítulo, de veras gracias. Un aplauso para ustedes**

 **Nos vemos el próximo sábado…**

 **PD: Algunas veces pueden leer Apartamento y/o departamento, significan lo mismo**

 **En el próximo capítulo será de prácticamente del pasado de esta pareja y como llegaron a donde están ahora, descubriremos un poco más de su historia, un abrazo y me despido.**

 **PD2: Me emociona la buena aceptación que está teniendo está historia, pensaba subir este capítulo el día sábado, pero acá lo tienen...así que para el día sábado subiré el tercer capítulo**


	3. Recuerdos

**¿Hola? ¿Están allí? Genial. ¿Cómo están? Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer hasta acá, y muchas gracias también por las reviews, me motivan a seguir escribiendo, como mencione en el anterior capítulo, éste tratará principalmente de los recuerdos y la historia de esta pareja, sin más preámbulos, le presento el capítulo…**

 **& 1: Quizá este capítulo le parezca algo emocionalmente "fuerte" si podríamos llamarlo así…**

 **& 2: Las palabras resaltadas, subrayadas y/o ambas, tienen un porque de estar así, que descubrirán conforme esta historia progrese**

* * *

- **Capítulo 3: Recuerdos…**

Los rayos de sol iluminaban aquella habitación, se podía respirar el aroma matutino y en una cama en aquella habitación se encontraban durmiendo juntos un joven azabache y su bella **aún** **novia** Serena; una sensación de angustia interrumpió el sueño de este joven de nombre Ash, que empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos para darse cuenta de que ya era hora de alistarse para ir a la universidad, el mes de permiso que él había pedido para Serena y él había terminado y ya era hora de que volvieran a clases…

-Hm…¿qué hora es? – Dijo Ash algo dormido

-6:10 a.m. – Murmuró Ash y seguidamente viendo a su pareja dormir cómodamente en su pecho – unos 5 minutos más y despertaré a Serena

Ash esperó pacientemente sin embargo sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasó muy rápido y cuando volteó a ver la hora eran las 6:25 am… _eso no importaba en lo absoluto_

 _-_ Serena… oye… - Dijo Ash tocándole el rostro – despierta…, tenemos que ir a la universidad

-Hm..hm…hmm… 5 minutos más –Dijo Serena que aún seguía recostada en el pecho de su **novio**

-No amor, debemos alistarnos o no llegaremos – Dijo Ash

-Bue…buenos días cariño – Dijo Serena despertando mientras abría lentamente sus bellos ojos azules

-Buenos días mi princesa ¿cómo amaneciste hoy? – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa

-Nerviosa… - Dijo Serena

Un recuerdo cayó de la nada en la mente de Ash, era uno de los recuerdos que el trataba de olvidar, no… no debía quedarse pensando en aquello, después de todo _aquello_ _fue muy doloroso para él, pero aún más para ella…_

-¿Amor? –Dijo Serena

-Ahh, lo siento amor, será mejor que nos alistemos ¿te parece? – Dijo Ash

-Cla..claro que sí – Dijo Serena algo sonrojada

Luego de alistarse, Ash preparó el desayuno para su mujer y para él, comieron en silencio… Serena estaba algo cabizbaja y no tenía muchos ánimos, después de todo prácticamente ellos un día _desaparecieron de la universidad sin decir nada a nadie..._

Una vez terminado el desayuno y luego de lavar los platos, ambos tomaron sus cosas y partieron rumbo hacía la universidad

* * *

Clemont había despertado ese día con una sensación que ni el mismo sabía cómo describir, algo le decía que ese día conocería la respuesta a muchas de sus incógnitas…

Luego de darse un baño y alistarse para ir a la universidad, Clemont fue a la cocina y se dispuso a hacer el desayuno para su hermana y para él, el padre de Clemont era un afamado ingeniero que siempre estaba de viaje por lo que no pasaba mucho tiempo con su familia por lo que Bonnie veía en Clemont una imagen paterna… Clemont no tenía quejas de su padre, su casa era grande, nunca les falto nada y gracias a él, Clemont maduró a muy temprana edad…

Clemont termino el desayuno y llamó a Bonnie para que pudieran desayunar juntos

-Y bien hermano, ¿qué tal la universidad? – Preguntó Bonnie

-La universidad está muy bien – Dijo Clemont

-Y dime ¿ya tienes novia? – Preguntó _inocentemente_ Bonnie

-Te he dicho que no me gusta que me preguntes eso – Dijo Clemont

-Oh vamos hermano, tienes casi 19 años y jamás me has presentado a una posible futura hermanita – Dijo Bonnie

Clemont solo atinó a reírse, su hermanita siempre ha sido muy "despierta" para su edad-

-Bueno, ya me voy – Dijo Clemont

-Cuídate hermano – Se despidió Bonnie

Clemont caminó con aquella sensación durante todo el trayecto a la universidad, sin embargo cuando apenas iba llegando pudo divisar a lo lejos un par de figuras que caminaban juntos de la mano…

-¡Ash! ¡Serena! – Grito Clemont

La pareja solo hizo ademan de voltear a ver de dónde provenía ese grito y al darse cuenta de quién era el que lo lanzó, se pusieron muy nerviosos…

-¡Clemont! – Dijo Ash

-Oye Ash, ¿qué paso? No los he visto hace más de un mes – Dijo Clemont

-¿Ah sí? Que rápido pasa el tiempo... ¿no lo crees Serena? – Dijo Ash muy nervioso

-Ah sí, Ash debemos ir a la facultad, estamos muy retrasados – Dijo Serena nerviosa al igual que su **aún novio** Ash

-Nos vemos luego Clemont – Dijo Ash tomando de la mano a Serena y dejando a Clemont con una gran duda

¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¿Por qué Ash y Serena estaban muy nerviosos? ¿Dónde rayos se habían metido todo ese mes? ¿Cómo es posible que Ash no se pusiera en contacto con él? ¿Por qué simplemente un día Ash fue al departamento de administración de la universidad, luego fue por Serena a su salón y salieron de la universidad sin decirle nada a nadie? Ya había hasta pensado que incluso ellos no iban a volver por allí… Esté hecho despertó la curiosidad del joven futuro ingeniero, debía averiguar porque se comportaban así, lo iba a hacer…. _**Y no iba a rendirse en el intento…**_

Clemont aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de su primera clase del día, así que se pensó que el primer paso para averiguar aquel asunto era irse hacía el departamento de administración, una vez allí, Clemont fue en dirección a la secretaría…

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Clemont, soy de la facultad de ingeniería mecánica – Dijo el rubio

-Buenos días, ¿qué se le ofrece joven Clemont? – Dijo amablemente la secretaría

-Pues quisiera hacerle una pregunta, claro si no es mucha molestia – Dijo Clemont

-Para nada, ¿qué desea? – Dijo la secretaria

-El estudiante Ash Ketchum de la facultad de entrenamiento pokémon, estuvo aquí hace un mes, y necesito saber la razón o él porque – Dijo Clemont

-Eso es un asunto privado Sr Clemont, ¿es usted alguien cercano a él? – Dijo la secretaria

-Su mejor amigo…- respondió Clemont

* * *

Luego de dejar a Serena en su salón de clase, Ash fue al suyo, y no era sorpresa ser observado por todo el mundo...después de todo hacía un mes que no se aparecía por allí

Ash fue directo a su pupitre habitual, junto a la ventana, lo que le daba un ambiente perfecto para sumergirse en sus pensamientos, después de todo necesitaba desahogar su mente y que mejor manera de hacerlo que aunque le duela… _ **debía pensar en aquel mal recuerdo…probablemente uno de los peores días de la vida de su amada…**_

*FLASHBACK*

Ash se encontraba sentado en la sala de la casa de Serena, a su lado estaba la susodicha, ambos estaban nerviosos pero ella, aparte de eso… _ **tenía miedo**_ , inconscientemente busco protección entre los brazos de su amado…

Un voz proveniente del pasillo que daba a la sala hizo que Serena se separara, _**ese era el momento de decir "aquello"…eso…la aterraba.**_

La Sra. Grace camino hacía ellos, saludo a Ash y se sentó en el mueble al frente de la pareja…

-¿Y de qué querían hablarme? – Dijo la madre de Serena

-Sra. Grace…tengo…no..., tenemos algo que decirle… - Dijo Ash tragando un poco de saliva

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo? – Dijo la madre de Serena que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa

-Pues la verdad es…que… - Ash iba a decir algo pero una voz lo interrumpió

-La verdad es que… ** _estoy…embarazada_** – Dijo Serena empezando a respirar entrecortadamente y sintiendo un frío intenso en su espalda, hubo silencio en la sala, nada se escuchaba, todo estaba callado… _ **eso la aterraba a sobremanera…**_

-Sra Grace... sé que lo que acaba de escuchar es muy fuerte… sé que aún somos jóvenes pero… - Ash volvió a ser interrumpido

-Serena ve a tu cuarto – Dijo la Sra Grace con un semblante serió e inexpresivo

Serena simplemente quedo estática con lo dicho por su madre, ¿por qué debía irse? _Algo raro pasaba allí_

-Serena, ve…recuerda que pase lo que pase… _no volveré a querer separarme de ti –_ susurro Ash

Serena obedeció y fue en dirección a su alcoba

 _No volveré a querer separarme de ti, no podría…eres lo más_ importante _en mi vida – Pensó Ash_

 _-_ Sra. Grace estoy hoy aquí para… tomar la responsabilidad de mis acciones – Dijo Ash

La Sra. Grace no dijo nada… solo se limitó a escuchar las palabras de aquel joven

-Así que estoy aquí para pedirle permiso para _**casarme con su hija –**_ Dijo Ash decidido

-¡Por supuesto que no! No dejaré que mi hija arruine su vida ahora que recién está comenzando su carrera – Dijo la Sra Grace – _**ese niño no nacerá**_

Eso fue un balde de agua fría para el joven azabache, no…no podía ser posible de que aquella mujer pudiera desearle eso a su propio **_nieto_** …

-Es su nieto del que hablamos… - Dijo Ash

Ash y la madre de Serena discutieron cerca de 40 minutos, Serena podía escuchar los gritos hasta su habitación, estaba sentada sobre su cama, con la cabeza entre las piernas, tenía ganas de llorar…de pronto sintió como los gritos cesaron y escucho unos pasos en dirección a su habitación.

-Serena – hablo la Sra Grace – por favor ve al armario y toma la maleta más grande que encuentres…

-¿Por qué mamá? – Preguntó Serena muy confundida

-Ya no eres bienvenida en esta casa… - Dijo secamente la Sra Grace

No… no podía ser posible que su madre, es decir su propia madre la esté echando de su propia casa, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla…

Serena solo se limitó a obedecer y tomo la maleta más grande.

-Empaca todas las cosas que quepan allí, ¡Rápido! Te daré solo 10 minutos…

Serena corrió de un lugar a otro, tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo…

Los 10 minutos pasaron de manera rápida pero al menos fueron suficientes.

-Estoy lista mamá – Dijo Serena

-Baja…- Dijo la Sra Grace

Serena bajo las escaleras con la pesada maleta, tenía miedo…mucho miedo, después de todo ¿Dónde se supone que pasaría la noche ese día? ¿Por qué su madre le hacía esto?

La Sra Grace la miró fríamente de la cabeza hasta los pies, la condujo hacía la salida de la casa, abrió la puerta…estaba comenzando a llover…

-Mamá ¿por qué haces esto…? ¿Dónde… donde está Ash? – Dijo Serena

-¡No me preguntes porque lo hago! Tenía altas expectativas para ti…eso…eso ya no importa…sal y _**no vuelvas nunca por aquí**_ – Dijo la Sra Grace, al parecer estaba empezando a llorar

Serena no podía describir el dolor que sentía… ¿por qué…? ¿cómo Ash y ella pudieron haber dejado que esté "asunto" pasará? _Si tan solo aquel día… **no hubieran aceptado jamás asistir a aquel lugar…**_

La Sra Grace cerró la puerta al momento de que Serena había salido, la lluvia comenzaba a ponerse muy fuerte y Serena aún no sabía que iba a hacer.

-Serena… - Llamó una voz a sus espaldas

-Ash…Ash… tú…vist..- Serena no pudo continuar porque un repentino abrazo la envolvió

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho…nunca hubiera querido que esto pasara…perdóname por ser un estúpido – Dijo Ash comenzando a llorar

-No corazón, no es solo tu culpa, también es mía… -dijo Serena que por alguna razón aún no podía llorar

-Amor, vamos a mi departamento… a nuestro departamento – Dijo Ash – No pienso dejarte aquí sola…te prometí…te prometí que cuidaría de ti y de _él o ella_ – Terminó de decir Ash mientras acariciaba el vientre de Serena

-Ash…-hubo un corto silencio - gracias … muchas gracias – Dijo Serena abrazandolo aún más fuerte

Ash llevó a Serena a su departamento, y le mostró el lugar, aunque no era muy espacioso, para ellos dos bastaba…

Ash fue con Serena hacía el cuarto que compartiría junto a ella, y apenas cruzaron la puerta Serena empezó a llorar a ríos mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, Ash se agacho para cargarla como princesa y llevarla hasta la cama, donde solo la abrazó…

-Llora amor…llora…desahoga todas las penas que no pudiste – Dijo Ash, ciertamente aquello era como si le clavaran una estaca en el corazón, el no iba a permitir que ella volviera a llorar…

 ** _Simplemente no lo haría_**

 _*Fin del flashback*_

Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos del azabache, no había prestado atención a la clase, eso no importaba en ese momento, el timbre sonó y salió prácticamente volando para ir a buscar a Serena y poder invitarla a comer algo...

* * *

Clemont acababa de terminar al igual que Ash su primera clase del día, estaba aún muy dubitativo con lo poco que pudo averiguar…después de todo Ash había sacado un permiso de 1 mes para Serena y él…

¿Por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Acaso no confiaba aún en él? Eso no importaba, aún quedaban cabos sueltos que atar, Clemont iba saliendo del salón cuando se topó con una joven rubia que también estaba pasando por casualidad por aquel lugar

-¡Clemont! – grito la rubia

-¡Korrina! – saludo Clemont

-Es bueno volver a verte, ¿qué tal las clases? – Preguntó Korrina

-Estuvieron muy bien, ahora iré a la cafetería a comer algo ¿gustas? – Dijo Clemont

-Hmmm, claro vamos – Dijo Korrina

Korrina y Clemont fueron hasta la cafetería, Clemont divisó una mesa vacía, así que le dijo a Korrina que se sentará allí, ya que tenía que ir al baño un momento a lo que Korrina asintió… Una pequeña mentirá del joven rubio ya que había divisado a Serena y Ash entrar también a la cafetería y lo que iba a hacer, estaba mal pero se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos y necesitaba saber su condición...

Clemont abrió su maletín y sacó un pequeño micrófono que fácilmente se adhería a cualquier superficie... no tardó en acercarse a Ash y poner las manos de manera disimulada sobre los borde de la mesa en la que se iban a sentar

-Hola Ash, ¿qué tal las clases? – Preguntó Clemont de manera disimulada mientras ponía el micrófono por debajo de la mesa

-Pues bien, gracias ¿y las tuyas? – le devolvió la pregunta el azabache

-Sencillas…bueno nos vemos – Dijo Clemont alejándose lo que causo algo de confusión…

Clemont activó a larga distancia el micrófono, sacó un auricular pequeño y lo puso en su oreja derecha, fue a sentarse con Korrina y se dispuso a hablar con ella… _mientras escuchaba las palabras de sus amigos en la otra mesa…_

-Corazón dime, ¿qué tal se siente volver al perfomance? – Dijo Ash

-Estuvo lindo amor, pero sabes, cuando vuelves luego de 1 mes de prácticamente desaparecer… la chicas te suelen preguntar el porqué de tu desaparición y sabes que inventar una excusa de la nada no es fácil… - Dijo Serena – Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se enteren… tu sabes… pronto ya no lo podré ocultar…- Dijo Serena mirando su vientre

-Estuve pensando amor… creo que es mejor mantenerlo en secreto al menos por un tiempo – Dijo Ash

-Lo sé mi vida, es lo mejor… - Dijo Serena

Clemont seguía aún su plática con Korrina mientras escucha lo que sus amigos hablaban, ¿qué es lo que ocultan…? Esa pregunta rodeaba su cabeza…

-Luego de la universidad pasaremos por el supermercado, ya casi no tenemos comida en casa…

-Claro mi amor, no hay problema – Dijo Serena con una sonrisa

¿Casi no tenemos comida en casa…? ¿Acaso será que… viven juntos? ¿Qué diablos…? – Estas preguntas retumbaban como tambores sonando en la mente del joven rubio.

-Amor, hoy llamaré a mi jefe para pedir el cambio de horario y se ajuste al horario de la universidad – Dijo Ash

¿Jefe? ¿Desde cuándo Ash tiene un jefe? ¿Será que está trabajando en algún lugar? ¿Pero en dónde? – Las preguntas en la mente del joven rubio seguían lloviendo a cantaros

-Claro amor, sabes que necesitamos ese dinero… - Dijo Serena

-Ese dinero me permite mantenerlos a ambos…- Dijo Ash con una sonrisa mirando fijamente a Serena

Serena se sentía muy orgullosa de su **aún novio** ,definitivamente iba a ser un gran padre… - Pensó Serena

Clemont no sabía qué diablos estaba ocurriendo… una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

-Clemont – Dijo una joven rubia - ¿me has estado escuchando?

-Ah, Korrina , si si – Dijo Clemont

-¿Me puedes decir de que hablaba? – Dijo Korrina

-Del patinaje, tus prácticas y sobre lo buena que eres cuando se trata de artes marciales – Dijo Clemont

-Al fin un hombre que me escucha – Dijo Korrina emocionada

Clemont solo suspiró aliviado al saber que había acertado, Clemont decidió que ya era más que suficiente la información recolectada pero justo antes que pueda apagar a distancia el micrófono, escucho algo que lo dejo helado…

-Estar embarazada no es fácil…

No, no , no, no, no… ella no había podido decir eso, es una locura, ella no puede estarlo…es aún muy joven para eso… ¿acaso Ash no se cuido...?

Clemont entendió al instante gran parte de lo que tenían entre manos sus dos mejores amigos… _o al menos el porqué de su repentina desaparición…_

* * *

La universidad finalizó sus clases por el día de hoy, Serena y Ash fueron al supermercado para comprar comida y algunas cosas que faltaban en su hogar…

Al terminar fueron a dar un paseo por un parque cercano para luego ir a _**casa**_.

Al llegar, Ash fue directamente a hacer una llamada mientras Serena preparaba la cena…

Al cabo de un rato, ambos estaban cenando tranquilamente, después de todo eran una muy feliz pareja…

 ** _Unas horas más tarde_** , Serena estaba dormida profundamente sobre el pecho del joven azabache, mientras él solo la veía…ella sonreía, Ash sentía como su corazón estaba en paz, aquella mujer era para él lo más importante de su vida… jamás la volvería a tratar como la trató aquel día...

*Flashback*

Ash caminaba por el pasillo de su facultad, recordaba una canción que acababa de escuchar y le había gustado bastante, cuando estaba a solo unos metros del salón donde le correspondía una clase, algo le tocó el hombro…

-Serena… - Dijo Ash volteando - ¿qué pasó mi amor?

-Ash…yo…- Dijo Serena que parecía que iba a empezar a llorar

-Amor, amor…¿qué pasa princesa? – Dijo Ash preocupándose - ¿alguien te hizo dañ…?

Ash no pudo terminar su pregunta porque Serena le mostró un objeto antes de dárselo para que lo vea

-Serena… - Dijo Ash que acababa de comprender lo que aquel objeto le decía - ¿acaso tú...?

-E _stoy embarazada –_ Dijo Serena

Ash no sabía que emociones sentía en ese momento… ¿Serena estaba embarazada de él? No, se supone que se habían cuidado… **_al menos eso recordaba_** , eso debía ser un error… _sí eso debería ser._

-Ash…¿qué voy a hacer? – Dijo Serena comenzando a botar pequeñas lágrimas

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Pues arreglártelas tu sola, yo me cuide, pero al parecer tú no lo hiciste, ese es **_tu problema_** – Dijo Ash secamente

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para la joven, no podía ser, no, no, no…

-Pero… Ash… es tu hijo – Dijo Serena que ya no pudo contener las lágrimas

-Es tuyo, yo... **_no lo quiero_** _– Dijo Ash metiéndose de golpe en su salón y cerrando las puertas_

Serena se quedó allí, como una estatua, no podía ser… no definitivamente no, lo único que hizo fue correr y correr hasta llegar a un lugar apartado, donde nadie la escuchará llorar, ella no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, minutos, horas…eso no le importaba.

 _No le importaba en lo absoluto…_

* * *

Ash, estaba sentado en su pupitre, no prestaba atención a la clase, lo que le dijo Serena lo dejó impactado… ¿pero cómo podría hacerse cargo de algo que él no pidió? Algo repentinamente lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

-Y es por eso que la madre de Cubone, se queda con el todo el tiempo que pueda, pues ella cumple la función de ser madre y **_padre_** al mismo tiempo…

 _Padre…padre…Ash recordó como su padre los abandonó a su madre, a él…a su familia, de niño se prometió que sería fuerte y jamás sería como él y se dio cuenta en ese momento… **se estaba convirtiendo en él…**_

Ash se paró y pidió permiso para ir al baño, a donde claramente no iría, él no sabe cuánto corrió buscándola… _**y no se detendría hasta encontrarla**_ …

Cuanto tiempo había pasado… ¿quién podría saberlo? Ella se encontraba acostada en el suelo, queriendo fuerza para afrontar esa situación, ¿pero de dónde la iba a sacar?...destruida… _así es como ella se sentía_

Ash siguió buscándola, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que dijo "puedo ir al baño por favor"? Eso no importaba, debía encontrarla y corregir su error, después de todo _no estaba dispuesta a dejarla sola en esto._

Sin darse cuenta había pasado ya mucho tiempo, era momento de volver a casa…eso la aterraba, ella sabía que debía decírselo a su madre en algún momento, pero no ahora, lo único que quería era entrar a su cuarto donde podía llorar sus penas… _en silencio, sin que nadie ni en especial él la pudieran ver…_

Serena se levantó, limpió un poco su rostro, había llorado mucho después de todo y se encamino hacía su hogar, no se esperó _encontrarlo allí sentado…con el semblante serió…y aquellos ojos cafés que la miraban sin apartar la vista de ella_

-Serena…- Dijo aquel muchacho

Serena simplemente se quedó paralizada por un momento, no duro mucho… volvió a la realidad y se dispuso a ingresar a su domicilio

-Serena…yo – volvió a escuchar aquella voz

Ella no se inmutó… intento esquivarlo pues aquel sujeto se encontraba entre la puerta de su residencia y ella, lo intentó pero… _ **no lo consiguió**_.

Aquel sujeto la tomó por los hombros, ella intentaba soltarse de su agarre, no quería verlo…no quería saber nada más de él… _definitivamente no._

-Serena…escúchame por favor – Dijo aquel joven

-¡Basta! Por favor…déjame pasar… - Dijo Serena apartando su vista de aquel sujeto

-Lo siento, no puedo dejarte hacer eso…- Dijo aquella voz – no hasta que me escuches

-¿Qué tengo que escuchar? Ya lo dijiste todo, tú…nunca me amaste, lo único que tu querías era… _acostarte conmigo –_ Dijo Serena con un semblante molesta y triste – yo confié en ti… jamás planee que esto pasará...no...jamás lo hice

-Serena… - Dijo el joven que parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar- Perdóname, no tengo palabras para decirte lo arrepentido que estoy de haberte dicho esas cosas… por favor perdóname, estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo, no te dejaré sola…

-¿Cómo puedo creerte? Simplemente no puedo Ash… - Dijo Serena – me duele demasiado…

-Puedes creerme… ¿sabes por qué? – Dijo Ash

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo…? – Dijo Serena que había cambiado su semblante molesto y triste por uno de confusión

-Serena… _cásate conmigo –_ Dijo el joven azabache arrodillándose y tomando una de las manos de Serena

-Ash…yo… - Dijo Serena – no lo sé… me duele _y mucho…_

-Serena…antes que nada… quiero contarte una cosa – Dijo Ash en un tono triste

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Serena aún molesta

-Serena… cuando era un niño, mi padre me abandonó… jamás supe él porque de eso… ni quiero saberlo… él que era mi héroe… ¿cómo pudo hacerme eso? – Dijo Ash empezando a botar algunas lágrimas – me prometí a mí mismo que jamás sería como el… pero… pero… hoy…definitivamente _me convertí en él_ … - Ash tomo un poco de aire, estaba respirando muy agitadamente – perdóname Serena, perdóname por no ser el hombre que espe…

Ash no pudo terminar… Serena se abalanzó sobre él dándole un gran abrazo…

-Te perdono – Dijo ella

-Te prometó que me haré cargo de ti y de nuestro hijo – Dijo Ash acariciando el vientre de Serena – _seré para ese niño el padre que jamás tuve…_

*Fin del flashback*

Ciertamente Ash había botado algunas lágrimas recordando aquel penoso evento, a pesar de que quedó en el pasado aquella mancha aún debía borrarse… _y el mismo se_

 _encargaría de eso._

* * *

Clemont estaba sentado frente a su computador, estaba terminando un trabajo para la facultad cuando su teléfono vibro como señal de que estaba recibiendo una llamada

-¡Hola! – Una voz se escuchó por el auricular

-Hola, ¿Quién es? – Pregunto confundido el rubio

- _Adivina… -_ Menciono aquella voz

-Hmmm, ¿Shirley? – Dijo Clemont intento sonar gracioso

- _Hmmm, no – Dijo aquella voz_

 _-_ ¿Karina? – Dijo Clemont

- _Caliente…caliente – Dijo aquella voz_

-¿Korelia? – Dijo Clemont

- _Estas hirviendo – Dijo la voz_

 _-_ ¡Korrina! – Dijo Clemont

-¿Qué hay Clemont? – Dijo Korrina soltando una pequeña risa

-Terminó un trabajo, ¿por qué? – Dijo Clemont

-Estaba pensando en que podríamos salir alguna vez, ¿te parece? – Dijo Korrina

-Me encantaría, ¿tienes libre el fin de semana? – Dijo Clemont

-Claro, ¿puedes el domingo? – preguntó Korrina

-Seguro – Dijo Clemont

-Entonces, el domingo a las 4 pm ¿te parece bien? – Dijo Korrina

-Perfecto, te veré a las 4pm…¿en dónde? – Dijo Clemont

-Pasa por mí a esa hora, te mando por un mensaje la dirección – Dijo Korrina – _no llegues tarde_

 _ **Por supuesto él no iba a llegar tarde…**_

 **Próximo capítulo: La vida por delante…**

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de este sábado, muchísimas gracias por leer… por cierto, he estado pensando en subir un promedio de 1 – 2 capítulos por semana ya que estoy teniendo algo de tiempo libre para escribir**

 **PD: Considero que ud. Señor lector consideré estos tres primeros capítulos como una especie de "prologo"(aún falta un capítulo más que entre en esa descripción que nada más y nada menos que el capítulo 4), puesto que solo quería llegar a disolver las dudas, sobre ¿cómo llegaron a vivir juntos? ¿Por qué la relación de ellos en la actualidad es hermosa y sin problemas? Consideró que todas las relaciones siempre llegan a tener problemas y es más Ash no es lo que describiríamos "el novio perfecto" pero trata de serlo, pues tiene una gran responsabilidad que llevar en sus hombros…después de todo él es una persona que comete errores, consideró que eso le da más "realismo" a la historia, sin más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo donde descubriremos algunos hechos más y ayudará a despejar en casi su totalidad las preguntas que puedan surgir con respecto a esta historia.**

 **Un saludo, Dhento.**


	4. La vida por delante

**¿Hola? ¿Están allí? Genial. ¿Cómo están? Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fanfic, agradezco los reviews que me dejan, me motivan a seguir, y ahora sin más preámbulos les dejo con el capítulo 4. Espero lo disfruten**

 **& 1: Quizá encuentren este capítulo algo "flojo" comparado con los otros, eso es porque es el fin del "prologo", a partir del siguiente empezará de verdad el fanfic**

* * *

- **Capítulo 4: La vida por delante…**

* * *

Luego de aquella noche de viernes, la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas anunciaba la llegada de la mañana del día sábado; un joven azabache abría lentamente los ojos mientras giraba la cabeza en un intento de despertarse, cosa que consiguió a los pocos segundos. Ash aún abrazaba a su querida **novia** , a él le encanta despertar y ver primero a la futura madre de su hijo o hija dormir entre sus brazos, sentir su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, poder observar en su rostro una sonrisa angelical, le daba pena despertarla…parecía encontrarse muy cómoda.

Ash recordó aquel hecho que casi destruyó su relación con aquel "ángel"… _**no pudo evitar sentirse culpable** , _con un ágil y cuidadoso movimiento movió a Serena hacía un lado de la cama, se sentó en el borde y moviendo un poco la cabeza, la observó durmiendo… aquella imagen le dibujó una sonrisa antes de levantarse e irse en dirección a la cocina.

Era definitiva, aquel recuerdo le había hecho pensar a profundidad, sintió que ese día debía hacer algo por su mujer.

En la cocina, Ash preparó el desayunó cuidando de no hacer ruido para no despertarla… una vez que finalizó su obra culinaria, la puso en una bandeja y fue donde su aún durmiente **novia** se encontraba, al abrir la puerta con su codo derecho, hizo algo de ruido lo que fue suficiente para despertarla…

-A…ash… ¡ASH! – Dijo Serena al verlo parado en el umbral de la puerta

-Buenos días corazón, ¿dormiste bien? – Dijo Ash

-Muy bien – Dijo Serena con una sonrisa

-Te preparé el desayunó – Dijo Ash

-Oww…gracias amor – Dijo Serena sentándose en la cama mientras Ash se acercaba a ella

-Y dime ¿por qué tan cariñoso? – Dijo Serena pícaramente

Al escuchar eso Ash se quedó estático, aquel recuerdo volvió a su mente, definitivamente no esperaba aquel tipo de preguntas… una lágrima se le escapo.

-¿amor? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? – Dijo Serena empezando a preocuparse

Ash solo dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche y se acercó a Serena dándole un fuerte abrazo y poniendo su rostro en el hombre derecho de ella

-Lo siento…lo siento mucho – Dijo Ash empezando a soltar todas sus lágrimas

-Amor…¿por qué lo sientes? – Dijo Serena abrazándolo - ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Perdóname… por favor… por lo de "aquella" vez…- Dijo Ash en un tono bajo mientras sus lágrimas inundaban el hombro derecho de su pareja

-Ash… yo te perdono y te perdonaré siempre… - Dijo Serena – ese día pensé que me abandonarías a mi suerte, escucharte decir esas palabras… no podía creerlo, pensé que estaba en un tipo de trance generado por mi mente, simplemente en ese momento colapse, y corrí hasta encontrar un lugar donde estar sola, pero… al final solo deseaba ir a mi habitación y llorar hasta quedarme dormida…no me esperaba encontrarte allí sentando en la puerta de mi casa, pero… - continuó – cuando dijiste que me cuidarías y te harías cargo, al principio no te creí, me habías lastimado y mucho pero cuando me pediste que me **casara contigo** y…me contaste sobre aquel otro asunto, mi corazón me dijo que creyera en ti, y como puedes observar _**ambos somos muy felices a tu lado**_ – dijo Serena poniendo una de sus manos en su vientre

-Jamás me perdonaré haberte dicho eso… - Dijo Ash más calmado – es una mancha que te prometo que voy a borrar, créeme

-Te creo mi amor – Dijo Serena

-Por cierto corazón, me hiciste el hombre más feliz cuando luego de eso me dijiste que te casarías conmigo – Dijo Ash – aunque oficialmente no podemos hacerlo sin la autorización de alguna de nuestras figuras paternas; siento que tengo la "esposa" más hermosa del mundo

-Mi amor, te amo – Dijo Serena sonrojada – por cierto tu madre sabe sobre nuestro futuro retoño

Ash no respondió solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos para dar un suspiro… - No te preocupes por eso mi amor, ahora solo come el desayuno que te preparé, te tengo una sorpresa hoy – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa

-Bueno mi amor, gracias – Dijo Serena sonriendo

Ash se levantó de la cama, tomó la bandeja con el desayuno y se lo llevó a Serena, está última se quedo pensativa, ¿por qué Ash se puso cabizbajo al mencionar a su madre? ¿Le incomodaba o no quería que ella supiera sobre su futuro nieto? ¿Qué le pasa a Ash?, ésta y muchas preguntas más atosigaron la mente de la joven futura madre, ella sentía que debía saber el porqué de aquella reacción de Ash, _y lo iba a averiguar._

* * *

Clemont terminaba de preparar el desayuno para su hermana y para él, se encontraba poniendo la mesa cuando volteó su rostro y observo una vieja foto familiar, allí se encontraban él, su hermana, su padre y por supuesto **_su madre_**.

Clemont volvió a su labor, y una vez que finalizó con ella se apresuró a llamar a su hermana para que baje a desayunar con él, al cabo de unos minutos una niña de casi 10 años se encontraba bajando las escaleras, Bonnie observó a su hermano mayor ya sentado esperándola para poder comenzar a desayunar, ella buscó un asiento al frente de su hermano y cuando lo ubico se apresuró a sentarse.

-Buenos días, Bonnie - Dijo Clemont

-Buenos días, hermano – Dijo Bonnie

-En unos días se acerca su cumpleaños, y por supuesto empezaras a ir a la escuela, ¿ya has pensado a qué pokémon elegirás? – Dijo Clemont tomando un pan y llevándoselo a la boca

-Pues, siempre he querido saber más sobre los pokémon, creo que a futuro seré una investigadora – Dijo Bonnie – pero no sé aún con cual pokémon pueda escoger para llevar a cabo esa profesión

-Eso depende hermanita, los investigadores egresan de la universidad especializándose en un área; fuego, agua y planta cada uno con sus derivados de tipo así que te recomiendo elegir uno del tipo que corresponda al área que deseas investigar – Dijo Clemont

-Ya lo decidiré en los próximos días hermano, y dime, ¿Bunnelby es un pokémon muy apto para los ingenieros mecánicos? - Preguntó Bonnie

-Por supuesto hermanita, las orejas de Bunnelby son muy fuertes, lo que hace apto para muchas cosas, entre ellas una de las más útiles: Excavar y encontrar metales para algunos de mis inventos – Dijo Clemont tomando un sorbo de su té

-Vaya hermano, Bunnelby es un tipo normal ¿no? – Dijo Bonnie

-Exactamente hermanita, este tipo de pokémon pueden ser usados para cualquier profesión ya que después de todo no se inclinan a ninguna en especial – Dijo Clemont

-Ya veo, y dime ¿por qué la facultad de entrenamiento pokémon admite a cualquier tipo de pokémon?

-Eso es porque, todos los pokémon son útiles para la batalla independientemente del tipo que sea – Dijo Clemont

-Gracias por la información hermanote – Dijo Bonnie

-No hay de que – Dijo Clemont

El resto del desayuno Bonnie continuo haciendo más y más preguntas a su hermano mayor, cuando el desayuno terminó Clemont recogió las cosas y se dispuso a lavarlas, mientras lo hacía empezó a pensar sobre el asunto que tenía aquella tarde con Korrina, es decir a él le agradaba ella, y que ella le haya dicho para salir, se le hacía algo extraño… _**después de todo Clemont podía ser excesivamente analítico algunas veces.**_

* * *

Serena estaba en la sala del departamento, se acomodaba en el sillón mientras tomaba el control remoto y encendía el televisor para sintonizar su novela de fin de semana, todo iba bien… _**Juan Ignacio de las Torres y su embarazada futura esposa estaban en su coche rumbo a casa de la madre de este; María Rufina, para comunicarle sobre el embarazo de su prometida, al llegar se puede ver como Ignacio toca la puerta y los recibe una señora que se alegra de ver a su hijo y a su futura nuera.**_

 _ **-¡Hijo! Que bien que hayas venido a visitar a tú madre**_

 _ **-Si madre, de hecho estoy aquí para comunicarte una gran noticia – Dijo Juan Ignacio – vas a ser abuela**_

 _ **-¡Hurra! Voy a ser abuela – Dijo María Rufina que observaba atentamente a Roberta del Rosario, su futura nuera – me alegro mucho por ustedes hijo…**_

Serena observaba atentamente aquella escena, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel gesto de Ash cuando menciono a su madre, debía preguntarle el porqué de aquella reacción, sin embargo lo haría después de que el capítulo de su novela terminará, aunque pensándolo mejor iba a esperar a que el capítulo de la novela que seguía a esa finalizará para luego ir a preguntarle a Ash, ya que no podía perderse ni un segundo de aquel capítulo donde **Federico León se le declararía a Marleen Romero y necesitaba ver si ella le correspondía o le rechazaba…**

En otro lado del departamento, Ash hacía la limpieza del cuarto que compartía con su "esposa", una vez que finalizó con aquel trabajo, se dirigió a barrer la sala y mientras lo hacía podía observar como Serena probaba distintas formas de acostarse en el sofá, mostró una sonrisa, después de todo cuando ella veía su novela el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía, continuó su labor, y prosiguió con la cocina; Ash solía pasar así los sábados por la mañana, cuando empezó a vivir con Serena, le fue algo pesado adaptarse al principio pero por ella y su futuro retoño se terminó adaptando y ahora no cambiaría por nada aquella vida que llevaban los dos.

Al cabo de dos largas horas, Serena terminó de ver sus dos novelas matutinas de los sábados, se levantó del sillón y fue donde Ash que se encontraba en ese momento, preparando el almuerzo…se acercó sigilosamente y lo abrazó por la espalda…

-Te atrapé amor – Dijo Serena

-¿Ah..? Oh, pues si me atrapaste, ¿qué tal tu novela cariño? – Dijo Ash con algo de risa - ¿Marleen Romero acepto a Juan de la Cruz?

-Es Federico León amor, y Juan de la Cruz es de la novela de entre semana – Dijo Serena riéndose

-Esos nombres extraños me confunden amor – Dijo Ash apenado

-Se nota que jamás has visto alguna novela amor – Dijo Serena

-Es cierto, no he visto ninguna – Dijo Ash

-Por cierto amor, tengo que preguntarte algo – Dijo Serena

-¿Qué cosa cariño? – Dijo Ash

-Es sobre tu madre – Dijo Serena

Ash puso el cuchillo que estaba usando para picar los vegetales aún lado y suspiró.

-Vamos a sentarnos a la sala – Dijo Ash algo serio – después de todo tienes todo el derecho de saber

Serena siguió a Ash a la sala, estaba preocupada ¿qué cosa le diría? ¿Acaso no le dijo a su madre sobre su nieto? ¿Acaso esta quiere separarlos? ¿qué pasa aquí?

Ash se sentó en una de las sillas, Serena lo imitó…

-Serena… mi madre quiere que regrese a Kanto y **_me olvide de ti_** … - Dijo Ash con un semblante serio

Serena no sabía que sentir, ¿miedo? Pero si Ash le había prometido estar siempre con ella, ¿la iba a abandonar? ¿Se olvidaría de ella y se iría lejos? ¿Qué hay de su retoño? ¿Acaso Ash se cansó de ambos y los iba a abandonar?

-Ash…- Dijo Serena

-Te lo contaré todo – Dijo Ash

*Flashback*

Eran las 9:30 pm, Ash se encontraba en su cuarto, Serena se encontraba dormida sobre su pecho, lo que le había hecho su madre fue algo espantoso, Ash no podía evitar sentirse culpable, bajó un poco la vista, y la vio durmiendo tan tranquila, Ash acarició su cabello y pudo observar como ella sonreía, amaba verla sonreír, estuvo llorando mucho y por un largo rato…

Con cuidado la acostó a un lado sin despertarla, se sentó en el borde de la cama, y procedió a levantarse, cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta, volteó a verla... parecía dormir con una paz que no había tenido hacia mucho tiempo, Ash sonrió antes de salir en dirección a la sala….

Al llegar a ella se detuvo antes de tomar el teléfono, ¿estaba seguro de que lo haría? _Nunca estuvo más seguro en toda su vida._

Ash marcó un número y espero a que hubiera una respuesta…

-¿Hola? – Dijo una voz

-¿Sra Ketchum? – Dijo Ash

-La misma ¿quién habla? – Dijo la Sra Ketchum

-Buenas noches mamá – Dijo Ash

-¡Hijo! ¿Es la primera vez que me llamas desde tu departamento? No tengo registrado ese número – Dijo la Sra Ketchum

-Si mamá, es la primera vez – Dijo Ash

-Y bien hijo ¿alguna novedad? – Dijo la Sra Ketchum

-Hay una… - Dijo Ash

-¿Cuál es? – preguntó la Sra Ketchum

-Mamá, tengo novia – Dijo Ash

-¡Felicidades hijo!, ¿cuál es el nombre de mi futura nuera? – dijo la Sra Ketchum

-Es Serena, pero…quería comentarte algo muy importante - Dijo Ash

-¿Qué cosa hijo? – Dijo la Sra Ketchum

-Mamá… voy a…ser papá – Dijo Ash

Hubo un incómodo silencio, la Sra Ketchum no se esperaba eso

-¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo la madre de Ash

-Lo que escuchaste…voy a ser papá – Dijo Ash

-No juegues conmigo, ese tipo de bromas no me gustan – Dijo la Sra Ketchum

-No es broma, Serena está embarazada – Dijo Ash

-Pues en este mismo momento la abandonas, quien sabe que cosas hará esa muchachita a tus espaldas y ahora quiere cargarte su responsabilidad, así que en esté mismo momento la… - La Sra Ketchum fue interrumpida…

-Todo es mi responsabilidad mamá, no la abandonaré ni a ella ni a mi hijo o hija – Dijo Ash

-Ni loca dejaría que hicieras eso, no echaras a perder tu vida… ¡te regresas a Kanto en este mismo momento! – Dijo la Sra Ketchum

-No haré eso… - Dijo Ash

-Yo misma iré a buscarte y te traeré de las orejas ¿me entendiste? – Dijo la Sra Ketchum – dame tu dirección ¡rápido!

-Ya te dije que no la abandonaré, no puedo vivir sin ella, la amo y amaré al hijo o hija que ella me dará – Dijo Ash – adiós mamá, cambiaré este número para que jamás me llegues a encontrar y aunque así lo hicieras ten por seguro que no volveré a Kanto

-¡Ash Ketchum hazle caso a tu… - Dijo la Sra Ketchum pero fue interrumpida

- _ **Yo no soy como él –**_ dijo Ash cortando la llamada

La Sra Ketchum se quedó estática… y al fin entendió el comportamiento de su hijo…después de todo él es un mejor hombre, y quizás un… ** _mejor padre._**

*Fin del flashback*

-¿Amor? – preguntó Ash

Serena se había quedado pensativa, no se esperaba que Ash haya sido capaz de cortar toda comunicación con su madre solo por estar junto a ella y su futuro hijo o hija, definitivamente lo amaba cada vez más…

-¿Amor? – volvió a preguntar Ash mientras que Serena se levantaba de su asiento y saltó sobre el dándole un dulce beso en los labios, está acción provoco que la silla donde estaba Ash perdiera el equilibrio y terminaran ambos en el suelo quedando Serena encima de él…

-Ash… gracias – Dijo Serena con una sonrisa

Ash había quedado algo adormecido por el golpe sin embargo al abrir los ojos y ver aquella imagen de su "esposa" a contraluz… definitivamente ella era un ángel…

-Sabes que los amó más que a mi vida – Dijo Ash mientras acariciaba con una de sus manos el vientre de su novia y pasaba la otra por su cintura…

-Ash, nosotros también te amamos – Dijo Serena acariciando el rostro de su novio

Ash envolvió con sus brazos a Serena dándole cariñoso abrazo…ambos se encontraban aún en el piso sin embargo… ** _eso no les importaba en lo absoluto._**

* * *

Iban a dar las 4 pm de aquel sábado y Clemont se encontraba en camino hacía la dirección que Korrina le había enviado por mensaje, él llevaba una playera negra, unos jeans, cinturón y una chaqueta azul…cuando Clemont llegó a aquella dirección se dio con la sorpresa de que era un parque así que decidió sentarse a que Korrina apareciera…cosa que pasó algunos minutos después

-¿Y bien nos vamos? – Dijo Korrina

-Claro, ¿A dónde quieres ir? – Dijo Clemont

-Cerca de aquí hay una feria con algunos juegos mecánicos – Dijo Korrina

-¿Y que esperamos? – Dijo Clemont empezando a caminar junto a Korrina

Clemont y Korrina empezaron a caminar mientras iban conversando sobre la universidad, sus pokémon… Clemont se enteró de que Korrina había recibido a los 8 años un huevo de parte de su abuelo y cuando ella tenía 9 años esté eclosiono surgiendo de allí un pequeño Riolu.

Clemont y Korrina llegaron a la feria y observaron los juegos mecánicos que habían, definitivamente esa tarde ambos la iban a pasar de lo mejor…

* * *

Eran las 6pm y en el departamento que compartían un joven azabache y su novia, ambos se estaban arreglando porqué Ash le había dicho a Serena que irían a cenar a un sitio elegante para festejar su primer mes de convivencia… Ash se vistió con su terno marrón y su pañuelo rojo que uso aquella vez que conoció a la madre de Serena , mientras que amada novia vistió un hermoso vestido azul noche de falda larga, unos zapatos de vestir negros y una pulsera del mismo color del vestido, Ash no tenía palabras para describirla…simplemente hermosa.

Ash y Serena salieron del departamento, Serena llamó a un taxi mientras que Ash le daba la dirección, unos minutos de viaje después ambos estaban en la puerta de un amplio restaurante, a simple vista parecía un palacio…Ash tomo de la mano a Serena y caminaron hacía la entrada donde fueron recibidos por el encargado de seguridad.

-Buenas noches jóvenes – dijo el guardia - ¿tienen reserva?

-Buenas noches señor, si tenemos – Dijo Ash sacando una boleta y dándosela al guardia

-Excelente, síganme por favor- Dijo el guardia

Ash y Serena siguieron al guardia que los llevó a su respectiva mesa y les dijo que pronto un mesero vendría a tomar su orden. Serena no podía evitar ver todo el lujo que tenía aquel restaurante…

-Amor… esto te debe haber salido un ojo de la cara – Dijo Serena algo apenada

-Tranquila cariño, las horas extras que hago de vez en cuando en la central eléctrica me permitieron poder pagar todo esto – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa

-Te amo – Dijo Serena

-Y yo a ti – Dijo Ash

La cena transcurrió con total normalidad, ambos la pasaron muy bien, al terminar está, Ash se levantó de la mesa y fue en dirección a la caja para pagar la cuenta, Serena se había quedado sentada esperando a su amado para volver juntos a casa cuando una persona se le acercó…

-¿Me puede decir que hace una mujer tan hermosa como tú sola? – Dijo aquel sujeto

Serena simplemente lo ignoró y procuró voltear su rostro hacía el otro lado

-¿No me vas a voltear a ver? Eso es de muy poca educación – volvió a decir aquel sujeto

-Por favor, retírate – Dijo Serena – no quiero problemas

-¿Qué pasa señorita? Usted no debe estar sola – Dijo aquel sujeto

-Estoy comprometida – Dijo Serena con la esperanza de que aquel tipo la dejará en paz

-No veo ningún anillo en sus dedos, ¿me está mintiendo? Esos hermosos labios no deberían decir mentiras – Dijo aquel sujeto

-Por favor, déjame – dijo Serena

Aquel tipo la tomó del mentón y giro el rostro de Serena hacía él…

-Tienes un hermoso rostro – Dijo aquel sujeto

Ash terminó de pagar la cuenta y se dirigió a donde Serena para ir a casa cuando observo a aquel sujeto tomándola de su mentón y hablándole algunas cosas mientras que Serena se podía decir que estaba algo asustada ya que se podía ver que temblaba

-Por favor, no quiero problemas, déjame en paz – Dijo Serena

-Ah no, a mi ninguna chica me ha rechazado ni serás tú la primera – Dijo aquel sujeto aplicando un poco de fuerza para atraer a Serena y besarla, Serena estaba aterrada, solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos temiendo lo peor…

Cuando de pronto un fuerte golpe se pudo escuchar y cuando Serena abrió los ojos pudo ver a aquel sujeto en el suelo, y a Ash furioso…

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces? – Dijo Ash

-¿Y tú quién diablos crees que eres para meterte entre ella y yo? – Dijo aquel sujeto

-Soy su novio – Dijo Ash – ahora te pido encarecidamente que por favor te vayas y no vuelvas a faltarle el respeto a mi mujer ¿entendiste?

-Ah no, ella me provocó al rechazarme, esto no se va a quedar así – Dijo aquel sujeto

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres hacerte responsable de una mujer embarazada? – Dijo Ash

-¿Embarazada…? ¿De qué hablas? – Dijo aquel sujeto

-Ella será en algunos meses la madre de mi retoño, ahora, déjanos en paz – Dijo Ash

-Oh…lo siento mucho, no lo sabía – Dijo aquel sujeto – perdóneme señorita, le deseo lo mejor se nota que tiene un novio que la ama demasiado, bueno me retiro, y en serio perdónenme

-Por favor, sal de nuestra vista – dijo Ash un poco más calmado

Serena se quedó perpleja ante lo que acababa de pasar, aunque pudo sentirse feliz de que Ash la defendiera, _¿Cómo podía evitar no amarlo cada vez más?_

Ash llevó a Serena de nuevo a su apartamento, al llegar fueron directo a su habitación para ponerse la pijama y dormir…

Unos minutos después ambos estaban acostados, Ash abrazaba a Serena mientras ella estaba recostada en su lugar favorito, el pecho de Ash.

-Amor, gracias – Dijo Serena

-¿Por qué mi bella Serena? – Dijo Ash

-Por defenderme – Dijo Serena

-Sabes que siempre te voy a cuidar, a ti y a nuestro retoño – Dijo Ash acariciando el vientre de Serena

-Sabes que los dos te amamos mucho ¿no? – Dijo Serena

-Y yo los amo a los dos – Dijo Ash

-Buenos noches mi rey – Dijo Serena cerrando los ojos para quedarse dormida

-Buenas noches…mi reina – Dijo Ash dándole un beso en su frente y cerrando los ojos

 _Ambos pasarían una noche más de su vida juntos…_

* * *

Eran las 10 pm, Clemont y Korrina caminaban rumbo a la casa de Korrina, ya era tarde, el tiempo se les había ido, _no les importaba,_ habían pasado una muy buena tarde…

-Korrina ¿te divertiste? – Dijo Clemont

-Claro que si Clemont – Dijo Korrina

-Eres bastante divertida – Dijo Clemont

-Ah…tú también lo eres Clemont – Dijo Korrina

En ese momento, Clemont y Korrina llegaron a la casa de esta última

-Bueno parece que ya llegamos… - Dijo Clemont

 _-_ Sí, gracias por esta tarde Clemont – Dijo Korrina

-Ah…no es… na…- Clemont fue interrumpido por un repentino beso en el cachete que le dio Korrina

-Korrina…¿y eso? – Dijo Clemont algo sonrojado

-Ya luego hablaremos de eso…- Dijo Korrina guiñándole el ojo derecho y entrando a su casa…

-Cla…claro – Dijo Clemont

-Buenas noches, Clemont – Dijo Korrina cerrando la puerta

- _Nos vemos –_ Dijo Clemont

Clemont fue en dirección a su casa, al entrar en ella, encontró a Bonnie dormida en el sofá así que procedió a cargarla y llevarla a su dormitorio, arroparla y dejarla descansar…

 _Esa noche Clemont necesitaba hacer una cosa más…_

* * *

Un joven rubio, se encontraba sentado al frente de la mesa de investigación que tenía en su habitación, se encontraba analizando cada detalle de la conversación de sus dos mejores amigos, intentaba encontrar una conexión entre todos esos detalles, llegando a una conclusión sin embargo aún debía saber si está era acertada, mañana mismo le haría una visita a Ash, y esté debía responderle de una vez muchas de sus interrogantes...

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Esto recién comienza...**

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de este lunes, muchas gracias por seguir la historia hasta acá, y con esto doy por finalizado está parte del fanfic que ud. Lector deba considerar como un prólogo, además creo que con esto termino de responder muchas de las dudas que surgieron en el desarrollo de los anteriores capítulos, aunque aún quedan algunas más que quizá no he revelado ni he dado respuestas en estos primeros cuatro capítulo así que haré una lista de las que me parecen que son…**

 **Por ejemplo:**

 **& 1: ¿Si las madres de Ash y Serena no los apoyan en nada, cómo es que pueden seguir asistiendo a la universidad? ¿Acaso el trabajo de Ash es bien pagado? **

**R1: Las universidades en todo el universo de este fanfic, son nacionales, por ende solo pagan la matrícula al principio del año lectivo.**

 **& 2: ¿Ash paga el alquiler del departamento que comparte con Serena?**

 **R2: No, antes que Ash se mude a Kalos, su madre le dio dinero para que pudiera comprar uno, es por eso que ella no sabe cuál es la dirección de este.**

 **& 3: ¿Cuánto tiempo de embarazo tiene Serena?**

 **R3: Dos meses y medio.**

 **& 4: ¿Por qué solo están 4 personajes, y los demás? **

**R4: Cómo puedes ver hago énfasis en los personajes más resaltantes de esta historia, así que los demás se irán añadiendo poco a poco mediante el desarrollo de este fanfic.**

 **& 5: ¿Por qué Serena no ha mostrado ningún pokémon? ¿Y dónde están? **

**R5: Serena tiene un Fennekin al igual que en la serie anime, los** **departamentos** **de este fanfic, vienen con una zona especial para los pokémon de tamaño pequeño – mediano, donde ellos pueden recrearse o simplemente estar por toda la casa, Pikachu y Fennekin suelen pasar mucho tiempo allí…**

 **El siguiente capítulo quizás se estrene el jueves debido a que tengo examenes y escribiré un poco cada día, muchas gracias. Si tienen alguna pregunta adicional pueden dejarla en los reviews y me encargaré de responderlas en el siguiente capítulo**

 **Un saludo, Dhento**


	5. Esto recién comienza

**¿Hola? ¿Están allí? Genial. ¿Cómo están? Agradezco su apoyo hasta esta parte del fanfic, en serio, muchísimas gracias. Y como ven, es momento de darle el verdadero inicio a este fanfic.**

 **& 1: Este capítulo se compone principalmente de diálogos**

 **& 2: Disculpen las faltas ortográficas**

 **& 3: Disculpen la demora**

 **& 4: Disfruten el capítulo**

* * *

- **Capítulo 5: Esto recién comienza…**

* * *

Amanecía una mañana de domingo y un joven rubio se levantaba con la pesadez habitual, tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día, así que no iba a perder tiempo. Se levantó de manera rápida y eficaz de la cama, se cambió el pijama por su ropa diaria y bajó como todas las mañanas a preparar el desayuno para Bonnie y él. Su actividad transcurrió con total normalidad después de todo era su rutina diaria; una vez que hubo terminado su actividad, se dispuso a poner la mesa y llamar a Bonnie para el desayuno.

-¡Bonnie! ¡Baja, el desayuno está listo! – Grito con fuerza Clemont

 **-** ¡Bonnie! ¡Bonnie! – continuó repitiendo Clemont hasta que hubo respuesta

-¡Ya voy hermanote! – devolvió el grito una voz de una niña de casi 10 años

Clemont se sentó en una de las sillas y espero pacientemente a que Bonnie bajara para poder empezar a desayunar; Bonnie se encontraba bajando las escaleras para poder pasar el umbral de la puerta y llegar al comedor, una vez allí se sentó a la par de su hermano y ambos empezaron a desayunar

-Clemont, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Dijo Bonnie

-¿Qué pasa Bonnie? – Dijo Clemont

-¿Sabes algo de Serena? ¿O de Ash? – Dijo Bonnie

-Hmm…pues no – Dijo Clemont soltando una pequeña mentira - ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que…hace casi un mes que no veo a Serena o a Ash – Dijo Bonnie – me encantaría que Serena viniera a jugar conmigo como solía hacerlo…

-Pues lo último que escuche de ellos es que estaban muy "ocupados" – Dijo Clemont

 _Ocupados o no, ese mismo día Clemont iría por respuestas…y estaba muy seguro que las conseguiría_

* * *

Serena se encontraba preparando el desayuno para Ash y ella, mientras que este último leía el periódico de la mañana sentado cómodamente en el sofá. La mañana transcurría de manera normal para los dos.

-Amor, el desayuno esta listo – Dijo Serena

-Voy en un momento – Dijo Ash

Ash se sorprendió con un artículo ya que de verdad no esperaba leer lo que decía … aquel artículo decía: "Equipo de Ingeniería Mecánica de la Universidad de Kalos gana el primer lugar al vencer al equipo de Hoenn en el circuito de carreras Poke-Kart, está competencia es un clásico donde las facultades de ingeniería mecánica de todas las regiones escogen a sus mejores estudiantes para que construyan un vehículo motorizado veloz y eficaz…" "Estamos muy contentos con el líder del equipo representante de Kalos, el joven futuro ingeniero…Clemont…"

-Amor, ¿quién diría que Clemont ha estado ocupado? – Dijo Ash con algo de gracia

-¿Ocupado con qué cariño? – preguntó Serena

-Mira, salió acá en el periódico que lidero el equipo de ingeniería mecánica en esta competencia y resultaron ganadores – Dijo Ash

-Me alegro por el amor, creo que sería una buena idea ir a felicitarlo – Dijo Serena

-Me parece una buena idea, además podemos aprovechar para decirle sobre nuestro "asunto" …después de todo es nuestro mejor amigo y creo que ya tiene derecho a saber– Dijo Ash con un semblante serió - ¿Te parece bien?

-Si tú lo dices, está bien cariño, ahora ven a desayunar o en serio te dejó sin comida – Dijo Serena con un toque de picardía

-Tranquila mi amor, ya voy – Dijo Ash levantándose del sofá para ir en dirección al comedor ya que no estaba dispuesto a quedarse sin poder disfrutar un buen desayuno al lado de la mujer que ama

El desayunó de la pareja transcurrió con suma normalidad, ambos conversaban y reían, definitivamente la vida de Ash era de inmensa felicidad estando Serena a su lado, el jamás la iba a dejar ir, la amaba con todo su corazón. Serena pensaba lo mismo, estaba muy feliz al lado de un hombre que la entendía, que la amaba incondicionalmente, que era capaz de dar cara por ella;… _ambos amarían a la persona que estaba por venir…_

Una hora de después Ash se encontraba lavando los platos mientras que Serena veía en el televisor los dos capítulos de sus novelas de fin de semana cuando la puerta sonó…

-Ash ¿puedes ir a abrir? – Dijo Serena

-Claro corazón – Dijo Ash poniéndose en dirección hacia la puerta sin esperarse a la persona que encontraría allí parado…

-¿Clemont? – Dijo Ash

-Ash, querido amigo, estaba caminando por acá cerca y pensé en venir a visitarte – Dijo Clemont

-Clemont, claro amigo pasa – Dijo Ash

Clemont entro en el departamento de Ash, y esté le indico que vaya a la sala y se pusiera cómodo mientras el terminaba de lavar los platos; Clemont caminó en dirección a la sala…al entrar en ella pudo confirmar una de sus sospechas…después de todo ella estaba allí sentada observando fijamente el televisor

-Serena… - Dijo Clemont al verla

-Oh, Clemont – Dijo Serena volteando a verlo – que bien que hayas venido a visitarnos…

 _-Visitarnos, visitarnos…visitarnos, sí después de todo ellos viven juntos…Eso es muy seguro..,_

-Ah sí, es que justo pasaba por acá y pues pensé en hacerlo – Dijo Clemont – por cierto…¿qué haces aquí? – Clemont dijo esto último para intentar extraer un poco más de información de manera anticipada

-Pues…porqué… - Dijo Serena rogando que Ash viniera y le ayudara a explicar aquel embrollo cuando al parecer sus ruegos fueron escuchados y Ash apareció…

-Ash, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Dijo Clemont

-Claro, pero primero hay que sentarnos – Dijo Ash tomando asiento en el sofá

-Cla…claro – dijo Clemont imitándolo

-Y bien, ¿cuál es tu pregunta? – Dijo Ash

-¿Serena y tú viven juntos? – Dijo Clemont

Ash de cierta manera esperaba esa pregunta…sin embargo no se había preparado aún para responder ese tipo de preguntas por lo que tomó la decisión de que era mejor decirle la verdad antes que intentar mentirle a su amigo…

-Eso es correcto, Clemont – Dijo Ash en tono serio

-¿Desde cuándo? – Preguntó Clemont

-Acabamos de cumplir un mes – Dijo Ash

-Ya veo…Ash entonces aquel mes que ustedes "desaparecieron" de la universidad fue por… - Dijo Clemont pero fue interrumpido

-Si Clemont, fue porqué íbamos a vivir juntos y necesitábamos acostumbrarnos a nuestra nueva vida

 _Efectivamente otra de sus sospechas había sido confirmada…pero aún necesitaba más respuestas._

-Ash, ¿a qué se debe que hayan tomado esa decisión? – Dijo Clemont - ¿Se van a casar o algo así...?

-Algo así… - Dijo Ash algo apenado

-¿Sus padres saben sobre esto? – Dijo Clemont

-Te puedo asegurar que si – Dijo Serena uniéndose a la charla aunque dos segundos después la abandono por seguir viendo su novela

-Entiendo…pero aún no me has respondido, ¿a qué se debe que hayan tomado esa decisión? – Dijo Clemont

-Pues…pues… - Dijo Ash – eso es porqué…

-Estoy embarazada – Dijo Serena que de inmediato volvió a observar el televisor

 _Clemont no podía creer, todas sus locas hipótesis habían sido confirmadas, pero aún quedaban algunas cosas que debía saber, sin embargo "aquella cosa" debía hablarla con Ash de forma privada pues no quería causar alguna incomodidad en Serena…_

 _-_ ¿Oh….? – Dijo Clemont quedándose en silencio…

-Es cierto Clemont, Serena y yo vamos a ser padres – Dijo Ash acariciando el vientre de su **novia**

 **-** Vaya, me has dejado literalmente asombrado – Dijo Clemont con algo de humor – Y dime Ash ¿ya llevaste a Serena a qué le hagan algunas revisiones y verificar si su hijo o hija está sano?

-¿Revisiones…? – Dijo Ash confundido

-Me lo suponía… bueno, te recomendaría que le hagas un chequeo cada mes a Serena para que ambos puedan verificar si su hijo o hija está bien – Dijo Clemont

-No tenía idea de eso, gracias Clemont – Dijo Ash

-No hay de que, Ash por cierto ¿podemos hablar a solas un rato? – Dijo Clemont en un tono algo bajo

-¿A qué se debe eso…? Pero bueno, sígueme vamos a la cocina ya que cuando empieza su novela ella no se mueve del sofá – Dijo Ash en tono bajo y soltando una pequeña risa

-Te sigo – Dijo Clemont también soltando una pequeña risa

Clemont y Ash se levantaron despacio del sofá para no interrumpir a Serena que se encontraba muy cómoda mirando su novela, y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la cocina, allí Ash acerco un par de sillas ofreciéndole una a su "amigo" para poder ambos sentarse y charlar…

-¿Y bien…? ¿De qué querías hablarme? – Dijo Ash

-Ash…si no te incomoda… - Dijo Clemont nervioso

-Pues…supongo que no… - Dijo Ash

-¿Cómo paso? – Dijo Clemont

-¿Cómo paso qué? – Dijo Ash confuso…hasta que por fin entendió a lo que Clemont se refería

-Bueno…pues…. – Dijo Ash

-Tranquilo…si no quieres contármelo, no te voy a obligar –Dijo Clemont

-No es eso…es que…la verdad no recuerdo mucho sobre ese día – Dijo Ash

-¿Cómo qué no? – Dijo Clemont

-Solo recuerdo que desperté una mañana en el cuarto de un hotel y… - Dijo Ash

-¿Y…? – Dijo Clemont

-Y… _Serena estaba acostada al lado mío –_ Dijo Ash apenado – bueno la cosa es que me asuste al despertar pues no me esperaba eso, no recordaba nada… lo único que recordaba fue que asistimos a "aquel lugar" porque una amiga de ella nos había invitado y luego… no recuerdo más, quizás Serena si recuerde un poco más que yo, pero con el susto que nos llevamos al despertar en esa situación…solo decidimos asumir lo que paso y seguir adelante…

-Entiendo…¿y qué lugar fue ese? – Dijo Clemont

-Pues - Dijo Ash cambiando su tono de apenado a serio – un día que pasaba por su salón a recogerla, ella salió muy contenta a recibirme, y me comentó que una de sus compañeras de su clase de Perfomance la había invitado a una "fiesta" y pues me termino convenciendo de ir y después de llegar a ese lugar como te comenté ya no supe ni que paso

-Entiendo y dime ¿cómo te enteraste de que ella estaba en cinta? – Preguntó Clemont

-Pues…ella me lo dijo y yo… - Dijo Ash – No quiero hablar de eso

-¿Paso algo malo? – Dijo Clemont, después de todo su curiosidad lo mataba por dentro

\- Solo dije algunas cosas…disculpa Clemont no quiero hablar de eso – Dijo Ash

-Bueno…por cierto, ¿por qué no me comentaste nada? – Dijo Clemont

-Bueno…disculpa por eso, somos buenos amigos y…la verdad no lo sé, Serena y yo teníamos miedo – Dijo Ash – la verdad aún lo tenemos… Serena no podrá seguir haciendo perfomance en unos meses…es decir podrá hacer la parte teórica pero la parte práctica…bueno, no lo sé

-Entiendo, pero hay algo que no me has dicho Ash – Dijo Clemont

-¿Qué cosa? – dijo Ash

-¿Por qué tienes miedo tú? – Dijo Clemont

-Pues….pues… tengo miedo de lo que puedan pensar de ella – Dijo Ash en un tono seco

En ese momento, la novela que Serena veía finalizo su capítulo por esa semana, se levantó y fue a la cocina por algo de agua, sin embargo antes de llegar pudo escuchar las voces de su **novio** y Clemont, al parecer estaban hablando sobre que Ash le tiene miedo a algo, se limitó a quedarse parada, llevar la mano derecha al oído derecho y usarla para intentar escuchar mejor a que se referían con que Ash le tiene miedo a algo…

-Pues….pues… tengo miedo de lo que puedan pensar de _**ella**_ – Serena pudo entender que se referían a ella y siguió escuchando

-¿Pensar de ella? – Clemont se encontraba confuso

-Sí, pensar de ella – Dijo Ash en tono serio – es decir, hace ya casi un año que empezó la universidad, y pues que ella este "embarazada"…

-No sigas Ash, ya te entendí perfectamente – Dijo Clemont – pero ¿tienes miedo a eso?

-Es decir, que digan de mi lo que quieran, eso no me importa… pero no soportaría que la gente la señale y la vean como… - Ash no quiso decir esa palabra – sin embargo, yo la protegería de todo y todos, no dejaría que ella se deprimiera… _yo la amo –_ Dijo Ash

-Te entiendo perfectamente Ash, pero en serio… - Dijo Clemont – Eres una persona bastante madura para tener casi 20 años – Dijo Clemont

-Es que, cuando te enteras de que algo "especial" va a llegar a tu vida – Dijo Ash con una risa – sabes que es momento de hacer bien las cosas

Serena se había quedado a escuchar todo lo que ambos habían dicho, y agradeció mentalmente que aquel hombre de verdad fuera… _el amor de su vida_

-Por cierto Clemont, ¿cómo está Bonnie? – Dijo Ash

-Ella está bien, ya casi tiene 10 años, justamente hoy me preguntó por ustedes – Dijo Clemont – extraña mucho que vayan a visitarla, en especial que Serena juegue con ella… además se acerca su cumpleaños y me encantaría que ambos vayan a felicitarla

-Claro que iremos Clemont – Dijo Ash - ¿Cuándo es?

-Es justamente este viernes – Dijo Clemont - ¿te parece si vamos los 3 saliendo de la universidad?

-Es un trato – Dijo Ash

-Bueno, ya casi es hora de almorzar y no he preparado nada en casa, nos vemos mañana en la universidad Ash – Dijo Clemont

-Claro Clemont, permíteme acompañarte a la puerta – Dijo Ash levantándose

Serena al sentir que venían hacia donde estaba ella, camino en dirección a su recamara cuidando de que sus pasos no fueran escuchados…

-¿Serena…? – La voz de Ash llamó su atención - ¿Qué haces?

-Pues... – Dijo Serena

-¿Nos estabas escuchando? – preguntó Ash

Serena solo asintió, después de todo ya no tenía escape; Ash abrió la puerta y observo a Clemont salir, seguidamente cerró la puerta y fue en dirección a su **novia** …

-Ash…yo… - Dijo Serena cerrando los ojos…esperando un grito o algo de parte de su **novio**

Ash pudo observar la reacción que tuvo Serena…pudo sentir un frío en la espalda…un par de preguntas se le vino a la mente… ¿por qué Serena reacciono así? ¿Acaso…acaso ella le _tenía miedo…?_

-Serena… - Dijo Ash

-Ash…por favor…no era mi intención – Dijo Serena que aún tenía sus ojos cerrados – ya no lo volveré a hacer…

Ash pudo comprobar todas sus dudas…al parecer ella le tenía algo de miedo… ¿por qué? ¿Qué razones le había dado para que ella se comporte así con él?

-Serena…no estoy molesto – Dijo Ash tomándola por los hombros – en serio, no estoy molesto

Ash pudo sentir temblores en las manos de su novia, _definitivamente él se había equivocado en algo con ella…_

-Serena…abre los ojos por favor – Dijo Ash – déjame ver esos hermosos ojos que tanto me encantan… - El tono de Ash paso a ser dulce

Serena abrió los ojos poco a poco para encontrarse con los ojos de su **novio** mirándola fijamente, su nerviosismo aumento pero ya no temblada, aún podía sentir duda en su semblante…

-Ash…discúlpame – Dijo Serena

-No hay nada que disculpar, hermosa – Dijo Ash – no hiciste nada malo…

-Pero… - Dijo Serena

-Serena…respóndeme una pregunta – Dijo Ash

-¿Cuál? – Dijo Serena

-¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? – Dijo Ash…parecía que fuese a llorar

-No Ash…es solo que… - Dijo Serena – Es solo que… no lo sé… creo que tengo miedo de algo mal y que _**nos dejes solos**_

Al fin Ash entendió el porqué de aquel asunto….

-Mi reina, te prometí que jamás los dejaría solos…los amo como no tienes idea – Dijo Ash empezando a hablar entrecortadamente – no me cansaré de decirte que te amo a ti y amaré al hijo que tendremos… y… no te dejaré de prometer que jamás los abandonaré… así tenga que prometerlo cada día al despertar… ustedes dos son mi familia… - con esto último Ash empezó a llorar en el hombro de su **"esposa"**

-¿Me lo prometes? – Dijo Serena en un tono dulce

-…Te…lo prom…prometo mi amor – Dijo Ash aún llorando sobre el hombro su mujer

-Ven, sentémonos en el sofá- Dijo Serena

Ambos fueron al sofá, Ash volvió al hombro de su novia, empezaba a calmarse luego de aquella conversación que tuvieron… no dejaba de repetir las palabras **_te amo_** en voz baja algo que por supuesto Serena pudo escuchar, ella no supo cuánto tiempo pasaron así…cuando ella reacciono pudo sentir que Ash se había quedado dormido sobre su hombro, lo recostó suavemente en el sofá, se levantó despacio y sin hacer ruido fue hacia la cocina a preparar el almuerzo… _ambos estaban llevando su relación de una manera positiva, a pesar de todo…y eso la hacía sentirse muy feliz_

* * *

Clemont preparó el almuerzo de manera rápida para su hermana y para él, ambos almorzaron tranquilos, Bonnie le preguntó muchas cosas y él estaba gustoso de satisfacer la curiosidad de su hermana, le dijo que Serena y Ash vendrían a felicitarla por su cumpleaños, Bonnie reboso de alegría…

-Oye hermano, ¿saldrás hoy a practicar con Bunnelby? – Dijo Bonnie

-Si Bonnie, es lo que hacemos ambos todos los domingos – Dijo Clemont

El almuerzo terminó, Clemont recogió los platos y se puso a lavar, cuando finalizó esto, tomó la pokeball de Bunnelby y lo sacó de allí…

-Bunnelby, vámonos, ya es hora – Dijo Clemont

Bunnelby saltó a su hombro y Clemont salió de su casa en dirección a un lugar descampado, Clemont conocía perfectamente aquel lugar, desde hace 5 meses que venía allí, el lugar era perfecto, Clemont solía practicar la habilidad excavar de Bunnelby, mejorar los golpes que daba Bunnelby usando sus orejas para moldear algunas piezas para implementar en el diseño de sus máquinas, en fin, hacían demasiadas cosas allí, aunque había veces en que los dos simplemente se recostaban y observaban el cielo por un largo rato antes de volver a casa.

Aquel día precisamente decidieron hacer eso…se recostaron un rato mirando el cielo, Clemont no tardó en quedarse dormido….

 _Clemont se encontraba caminando por el pasillo de su casa en dirección al patio trasero de esta, al llegar allí, repentinamente se quedó estático bajo el umbral, se podía observar a él mismo allí, era un pequeño niño rubio construyendo uno de sus artefactos, a lo lejos podía observar a una figura femenina alta, de ojos azules…su madre. Ambos estaban riendo, su madre le preguntaba para que sería aquel invento, el pequeño niño responde que era un portal con el que se podían trasladar personas o pokémon instantáneamente, Clemont pudo observar como al finalizar de armar aquella máquina, necesitaba un voluntario para probarla, sacó a Bunnelby de su pokeball y le dio instrucciones de quedarse quieto encima del aparato, el pequeño niño saco una mini computadora y programo coordenadas y presiono "iniciar". Todo iba bien por el momento, de la nada la máquina empezó a fallar…su madre se veía asustada, el pequeño Clemont_ intento desesperadamente apagar aquella cosa…no sé podía… el pequeño Clemont corrió donde su Bunnelby, alcanzó a tomarlo pero aquella cosa iba a explotar, así que solo lo envolvió entre sus brazos y se tiró al suelo… _la maquina estalló_

 _-¡Clemont! ¡Hijo! – Dijo aquella mujer_

El joven rubio despertó algo asustado, aquel sueño le relató lo que hace algunos años le ocurrió, agradeció ver a su pequeño pokémon conejo dormido a su lado, definitivamente no les paso nada…fue un milagro…

* * *

Ash lavaba los platos después de la cena que tuvo con su mujer, que por cierto disfruto mucho, mientras pensaba en muchas cosas, es cierto lo que le dijo a Clemont, un día Serena no podrá hacer más performance por su estado…ya pensaría en algo, aunque no podía negar que mientras pasa el tiempo su vientre crecería y eventualmente las personas notarían algo raro con ella...eran bastantes cosas que podían pasar, y solo deseo que ambos tuvieran la voluntad para enfrentar a todo y a todos, y salir adelante juntos, después de todo ella era… _el amor de su vida…_

* * *

La mañana del lunes en la universidad transcurrían con total normalidad, aquel día Serena tenía una práctica de performance, ella procuraba mientras la realizaba, moverse de manera delicada para que su futuro retoño estuviera bien, estaba realizando una danza entre aros de fuego junto a su pequeña Fennekin, sin embargo, cuando ya estaban a punto de terminar…Serena sintió ascos y se cubrió con ambas manos la boca, _aquel síntoma no podía llegar en peor momento,_ ignoró las preguntas de la profesora presente en ese momento, y corrió siendo seguida por Fennekin por el pasillo hasta el baño, y allí soltó todo… Fennekin la veía muy preocupada por la salud de su entrenadora, Serena terminó de vomitar y fue al lavabo, se enjuago la boca con un poco de agua y salió del baño, sin embargo no espero encontrarse con alguien…

-¿Serena? – Preguntó una chica - ¿te sientes bien?

-Este…si, algo que comí me cayó mal, si es eso – Dijo Serena – muy nerviosa

-¿Por qué estás temblando? Oh por dios te ves pálida, rápido vamos a la enfermería – Dijo aquella chica tomando a Serena de la mano

-Te aseguro que estoy bien, Shauna – Dijo Serena – aunque gracias por preocuparte

-No lo creo, es mejor que te revise una enfermera – Dijo Shauna – ven Fennekin llevamos a tu entrenadora con la enfermera

Serena estaba demasiado asustada en ese momento…si la enfermera la revisaba era muy probable que ella se enterará de su "asunto" aunque…pensándolo mejor, ¿eso importaba? Después de todo Ash la amaba y juntos amarían a su pequeño cuando venga a alegrar sus vidas…

Mientras Serena cavilaba, Shauna llegó con ella siendo seguidas por Fennekin a la enfermera y está les atendió…

-Enfermera, buenos días , mi amiga se siente mal del estómago – Dijo Shauna – Necesito que la revise

-No hay problema, jovencita pase por aquí – Dijo la enfermera

-¿Ah? – Dijo Serena que salía de sus pensamientos – lo siento, estuve distraída…

-Que se acueste en aquella camilla, la voy a examinar – Dijo la enfermera

-Cla…claro… - Dijo Serena

-Yo te espero acá Serena - Dijo Shauna mientras tomaba asiento cargando a Fennekin

Serena se acostó en la camilla y la enfermera empezó a hacerle algunas preguntas sobre que tipos de comida acostumbraba comer, si lo hacía a horas prudentes , Serena contesto con total normalidad y al final le pidió que abriera un poco su blusa en el área del vientre para poder examinarlo

-Estoy segura que no es necesario – Dijo Serena nerviosa

-Debo asegurarme de que no te hayas indigestado o intoxicado, jovencita por favor – Dijo la enfermera

-Bue…bueno – Dijo Serena desabotonando la parte inferior de su blusa

-Veamos que tenemos aquí – Dijo la enfermera – pues por el momento nada… _esto es extraño_

 _-_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? – Serena estaba al borde de la desesperación - ¿qué pasa?

-Hmmm, no , no es nada jovencita – Dijo la enfermera – ya puede retirarse

-Gra…gracias – Dijo Serena mientras empezaba a arreglar su blusa

La enfermera caminó hacía donde Shauna estaba sentada esperando a su amiga y le susurró

 _-Vigila unas dos semanas a Serena – Dijo la enfermera – hay algo extraño_

 _-¿Extraño? – Dijo Shauna - ¿qué hay con ella?_

 _-Sospecho que está embarazada – Dijo la enfermera_

 _-¿em…bara…zada? – Dijo Shauna_

 _-Así es, por el reglamento de la universidad debo informar a sus padres o a su tutor responsable pero no puedo hacerlo sin confirmar nada, por favor avísame si le notas síntomas – Dijo la enfermera_

 _-Entiendo – Dijo Shauna – lo haré…_

Serena fue caminando con ambas, Fennekin saltó a los brazos de Serena, le pidió a Shauna que la acompañe devuelta a clases de performance, Serena suspiró aliviada, había abolido un problema o al menos… _eso creía…_

* * *

Próximo capítulo: Explicaciones...

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por la espera, tuve exámenes esta semana y no me daba tiempo de escribir el capítulo pero acá lo tienen muchas gracias. El martes subiré el siguiente capítulo o quizá antes, no lo sé…**

 **Preguntas originadas por mi mente para ayudar a entender mejor este fic…**

 **& 1: ¿Dónde está Korrina en este capítulo?**

 **R1: Ocupada con tareas de su facultad**

 **& 2: ¿Por qué el tiempo es algo confuso en este fic?**

 **R2: Por las palabras que suelo poner, ejemplo: "Algunos" , "Hace" , etc. Ustedes pueden sacar una cuenta aproximada de los meses que llevan los personajes desde que iniciaron la universidad, lo único que puedo decir es que llevan casi dos ciclos, es decir casi 1 año (Cada año se hace 2 ciclos de la carrera)**

 **& 3: ¿Por qué solo se añadió un personaje más y por qué al final?**

 **R3: Porque quiero que la historia sea larga y añadiré conforme vayan pasando los capítulos**

 **& 4: ¿Qué paso con la madre de Clemont?**

 **R4: Lo descubrirás muy pronto**

 **& 5: ¿Ash ya no trabaja?**

 **R5: Como cambió su horario, lo hará por las tardes**

 **& 6: ¿Shauna tuvo algo que ver con lo de "aquel lugar"?**

 **R6: Eso no te lo puedo decir**

 **Y eso es todo, también usaré este espacio para responder sus preguntas, háganmelas por PM y estaré encantado de responderles…**

 **Un saludo, Dhento**


	6. Explicaciones

**¿Hola? ¿Están allí? Genial. ¿Cómo están? Agradezco su apoyo hasta esta parte del fanfic, en serio, muchísimas gracias.**

* * *

- **Capítulo 6: Explicaciones…**

* * *

Aquella mañana, por aquel pasillo caminaba Serena junto a su amada Fennekin y una de sus mejores amigas, Shauna. En dirección al salón de clases, la visita a la enfermera les había robado algo de tiempo, al llegar al salón, Serena dio algunas explicaciones del porqué de su tardanza, la profesora asintió y les permitió volver a sus asientos. Serena continuaba pensativa, _¿esto es extraño? ¿A qué podía referirse? ¿No habrá notado que…?_ No, definitivamente no, la enfermera le habría preguntado para confirmar aquella sospecha ¿no?... aquel aluvión de dudas carcomía su pobre cabeza. Shauna al igual que Fennekin miraba de manera preocupada a su querida amiga/entrenadora, sin embargo la primera observaba que desde que llegaron Serena no prestaba atención a la clase, aunque se encontraba con el rostro hacía la profesora, ella pudo notar que no había indicio de atención alguna de su parte, empezó a pensar en lo que le dijo la enfermera " _obsérvala por al menos 2 semanas y…dime si posee algunos de los síntomas correspondientes"_ eso la preocupó, pero acaso podía ser cierto…es decir ¿Serena en verdad podía estarlo? La respuesta que le vino a su mente era, no. Definitivamente ella no podía estarlo….pero había otra posibilidad y que en caso de que si lo estuviera…¿de quién era aquel "bebe"? Es cierto que ella había desaparecido 1 mes completamente, pero no le había conocido aún un novio o al menos ella jamás le platicó sobre algún pretendiente… aunque es cierto que solía venir un chico al salón a buscarla… ¿quién es él?¿Sabrá algo de todo esto? Quizá debería hablar con él y averiguar lo más que pueda, decidió que eso haría...una última pregunta vino a la mente de Shauna… _¿Por qué diablos desapareciste todo 1 mes?_

* * *

Las clases estaban por finalizar, Ash se encontraba muy ansioso por ver a aquella mujer que le robo el corazón, la campana sonó y casi volando Ash tomó su maletín y corrió a la salida de la universidad y bajo su umbral esperó pacientemente a que **ella** asomará su hermosa figura…eso pasó en solo un par de minutos después de su llegada.

-Cariño – dijo una voz, el rostro de Serena se iluminó

-Oh, amor – Dijo Serena - ¿ya te tienes que ir a trabajar?

-Si cariño, pero no me siento seguro en dejar que te vayas sola a casa – Dijo Ash – esperemos un momento

-Amor, estaré bien… ¿por qué necesitas que esperemos un momento? – Dijo Serena

En ese momento, un par de figuras se aproximaron a ellos, un par de jóvenes rubios

-Clemont, muchas gracias por este favor – Dijo Ash

-Oh, no hay de que Ash – Dijo Clemont – sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y te apoyo en esto

-¿Clemont? – Dijo Serena – entonces…

-Así es cariño, le pedí a Clemont que te acompañara a casa los días que deba ir a trabajar saliendo de la universidad – Dijo Ash

-Te amo – Dijo Serena - ¿lo sabías?

-Claro que si – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa – Hmm, Clemont ¿quién es ella?

-¡Es cierto! No los he presentado – dijo Clemont – Serena, Ash ella es Korrina de la facultad de artes marciales y una muy buena amiga

-Es un gusto – Dijo Serena – aunque…no tenía idea que la universidad tuviera ese tipo de facultad, pensé que estaba dentro de la nuestra

-Oh no, los de mi facultad nos preparamos para luchar en sincronización usando pokémon de tipo lucha solamente, pero a diferencia de los combates normales, nosotros usamos una máquina que conecta nuestros movimientos con los de nuestro compañero, por ende si yo lanzó un puñetazo mi Riolu lo hará de manera similar, ¿alguna vez han visto los espectáculos de Poké- lucha?

-Oh, he visto un par – Dijo Ash – ya entendí, te preparas para eso

-Exacto, mi abuelo fue un gran campeón y yo quiero una gran campeona también – Dijo Korrina

-Y lo conseguirás – Dijo Serena con una sonrisa

-Serena, ya es hora de que vayas a casa – Dijo Ash – Clemont te la encargo mucho, no podía pedirle esto a ninguna otra persona

-Vete sin cuidado Ash – Dijo Clemont – Korrina y yo cuidaremos muy bien de ella

-Gracias – Dijo Ash volteando su mirada hacía Serena – Te veré a las 7pm en **_nuestro hogar_**

 _¿En su hogar? Hay algo raro aquí y Clemont me tendrá que explicar…pensó Korrina_

-Cuídate mucho, y no te olvides de comer algo por el camino para que no te desmayes, y toma – Dijo Serena dándole una lata de comida pokémon – y dale esta comida especial a Pikachu

-Te amo, ve con cuidado que llegaré pronto – Dijo Ash empezando a caminar en dirección a la central eléctrica

-Bien, vamos Serena tengo que llevarte sana y salva a tú hogar – Dijo Clemont – ya que si algo te pasa ten por seguro que tendré que mudarme de región en región huyendo de ya sabes quien...

-Tranquilo, vamos – Dijo Serena con una risa

* * *

Clemont y Korrina acababan de dejar a Serena en la puerta del departamento que compartían ella y Ash; Clemont pudo notar que Korrina se mantuvo muy callada todo el trayecto y empezó a pensar que algo malo le pasaba...

-¿Pasa algo Korrina? – Dijo Clemont

-Hmm, tengo una duda – Dijo Korrina

-¿Cuál es? – Dijo Clemont

-¿Serena y Ash viven juntos? – Dijo Korrina

-… - Clemont no sabía que responder

-¿Clemont? ¿Me vas a decir? – Dijo Korrina

-Pues…ya que últimamente nos estamos viendo mucho… -Dijo Clemont nervioso - ¿puedo pedirte que guardes el secreto al menos un tiempo?

-¿Secreto? ¿Tiempo? – Dijo Korrina

-Sí, un tiempo, aún no sé cuánto pero calculo que unos 3 meses – Dijo Clemont – _aproximadamente_

-¿Y secreto? – Dijo Korrina

-Sí, viven juntos – Dijo Clemont

Clemont debía estar seguro que podía confiar plenamente en aquella joven rubia, si preguntaba eso es porque había notado algo en la conversación que tuvieron los 4, debía tratar de satisfacer la curiosidad de Korrina y a la vez proteger a Ash y Serena…

-Entiendo – Dijo Korrina - ¿y por qué?

-Por qué ¿qué? – Dijo Clemont

-¿Por qué viven juntos? – Dijo Korrina

-Eso es porque… - Dijo Clemont nervioso – porque… porque…

-¿Ella está en cinta? – Dijo Korrina de manera sería - ¿es por eso?

Clemont no podía estar más sorprendido, ¿aquella chica tenía una capacidad de deducción inclusive aún mayor que la suya? ¿Qué debía responder? ¿Qué pensaría ella si le dijera que si? ¿Y si le intentará mentir? No, definitivamente eso iba en contra de sus principios.

-Eso es cierto – dijo Clemont – es increíble tú capacidad para deducir… ¿puedo preguntar cómo lo hiciste?

-Pues cuando Ash menciono "Nos vemos en nuestro hogar" – Dijo Korrina – hice aquella suposición de que vivían juntos y cuando me dijiste aproximadamente 3 meses… no era difícil pensar que la única razón lógica de aquella proposición era eso– Dijo Korrina

-Me sorprendes **… _que idiota he sido…_** – Dijo Clemont demasiado asombrado - … ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿Cuál? – Dijo Korrina

-¿Puedes guardar el secreto? – Dijo Clemont

-Claro, de eso no te preocupes – Dijo Korrina

- _Preocupes…no te preocupes… no, definitivamente una razón más para hacerlo…_

* * *

Ash estaba en su puesto junto a su Pikachu, mientras daban mantenimiento al generador, no podía dejar de pensar si **s** **u** Serena estaría ya en casa..., supuso que si, Clemont no lo defraudaría, después de todo confiaba plenamente en él para esa tarea, recordó como el día de ayer antes de ir a la cama con su "esposa" tomo el teléfono, marcó un número y espero pacientemente a que alguien contestara…

-¿Hola? – Dijo una voz por el auricular del teléfono

-Hola, ¿está Clemont? – Dijo Ash

-…¿Ash? – Dijo aquella voz

-¿Bonnie? – Dijo Ash

-Hola Ash, cuánto tiempo, ¿cómo estás? ¿Y Serena? – Dijo Bonnie

-Estamos los dos bien, pequeña - Dijo Ash - ¿está tu hermano?

-Sí, ahora le aviso que venga…por cierto – Dijo Bonnie - ¿vendrán a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños?

-Claro que si pequeña – Dijo Ash

-Eso es asombroso… -Dijo Bonnie – espera iré a decirle a Clemont que venga

-Espero – Dijo Ash

Luego de unos momentos, una nueva voz sonó por el auricular

-¿Ash? – Dijo Clemont

-Clemont, puedes hacerme un favor – Dijo Ash

-¿De qué se trata? – Dijo Clemont

-Estoy trabajando – Dijo Ash – durante todo este mes, creo que no te lo dije

-Es cierto, no lo sabía… - Dijo Clemont - ¿y qué hay con eso?

-Es qué…ya que volvimos a la universidad, cambié mi horario y lo haré algunos día saliendo de la universidad – Dijo Ash – y necesito que acompañes a Serena a nuestro departamento

-Así que de eso se trataba, claro Ash, no hay problema – Dijo Clemont

-Fantástico – Dijo Ash

Aquel recuerdo no le dejó la menor duda, su Serena estaba en su hogar sana y salva…

* * *

Eran las 6pm, una joven mujer se encontraba haciendo el aseo de su habitación, desde esa mañana no había otra cosa que pasará por su mente más que aquellas palabras de la enfermera, si aquello era cierto o no…¿debía decírselo a la enfermera? Y si ella daba aviso a la madre de ella…¿qué podía pasar con su amiga? Había visto un par de novelas donde las chicas que pasaban un embarazo temprano terminaban siendo echadas de sus casas por sus madres…? No, ella no quería que a su amiga le pasará eso, de solo imaginarla durmiendo en las bancas…, en algún callejón con todos aquellos peligros que acechan…definitivamente eso la ponía algo triste…. De ser cierto aquello le diría a la enfermera que su amiga no estaba embarazada.

Shauna terminó de hacer el aseo de su habitación, bajó a la cocina y se dispuso a prepararse algo para comer cuando el teléfono sonó, por lo que corrió a contestarlo

-¿Hola? – Dijo Shauna

-Hola querida… -Dijo una voz femenina

-Oh… hola Amelia – Dijo Shauna - ¿qué quieres ahora?

-Vamos, no te pongas así… tú sabes lo bien que nos divertimos juntas – Dijo Amelia

-La que te diviertes eres tú, no yo – Dijo Shauna

-Pero que fastidiosa estás en este momento, al diablo, te llamaba para decirte que tendremos una fiesta este viernes – Dijo Amelia – quiero verte allí

-No sé si pueda… - Dijo Shauna

-No te pregunte si podías o no – Dijo Amelia – te veré allí – Amelia cortó el teléfono

Shauna estaba muy fastidiada en ese momento, es decir, Amelia y ella eran las mejores amigas cuando comenzó la universidad, jamás se separaban, Amelia en ese entonces tenía otra actitud, de hecho era muy querida por todo la clase… ella jamás debió juntarse con aquella personas que solo la cambiaron para mal… y ahora ella quería cambiarla. No, no iba a ir a esa fiesta… _apenas pudo escapar de la última._

* * *

Ash junto a Pikachu se encontraban en camino a su hogar, ya había oscurecido y el joven azabache deseaba ya llegar a su hogar para abrazar a su adorada mujer, mientras pensaba en ella el camino se le hizo corto y sin darse cuenta estaba parado enfrente de la puerta de su departamento, haciendo uso de su llave, ingreso y cerró la puerta, Pikachu bajó de su hombro y se fue al sofá a recostarse en el, mientras que Ash empezó a buscar a Serena; buscó por la cocina, no estaba; busco por la sala, no estaba; se encaminó a su habitación y allí la encontró, estaba dormida, él solo sonrió y no hizo más ruido, fue en dirección a la cocina para observar si su mujer había cocinado algo, descubrió que eso no era cierto por lo que pudo deducir que ella se habría sentido cansada y decidió acostarse un rato por lo que se quedó dormida; sin perder más tiempo Ash empezó a cocinar para ella y para él…

Serena empezó a despertar al escuchar unos ruidos en el área de afuera, sintió miedo, Ash aún no regresaba, o eso era lo que ella creía, tomo la pokeball de Fennekin y la sacó afuera, y juntas empezaron a caminar en dirección a la cocina, cuando pudo notar un aroma, definitivamente alguien cocinaba o algo se incendiaba, no lo pensó dos veces y ordenó a Fennekin usar ascuas contra lo que estuviera allí, Fennekin obedeció a su entrenadora y disparó…

-¡Ay! – Dijo una voz que Serena conocía muy bien

-….¿A…mor? – Dijo Serena sorprendida

-¡Ay como quema! – Dijo Ash intentado apagar las llamas de su ropa

-¡Amor! – Dijo Serena mientras corría en dirección a su "esposo"

-Amor…¿qué fue eso? – Dijo Ash

-Lo.. siento… amor – Dijo Serena – no era mi intención

-Fene-kiin – Dijo Fennekin intentando disculparse

-Amor…¿por qué? – Dijo Ash mientras intentaba quitar la ceniza de su ropa

-Es que…escuche ruidos y pensé que era un ladrón – Dijo Serena - ¿estás molesto? – esto último con una lágrimas en sus ojos

-Que si estoy molesto… - Dijo Ash con un semblante serio, … Serena esperaba lo peor…

-No amor, no lo estoy – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa – de hecho, en cierto modo me siento feliz al saber que mi mujer sabe defenderse junto a su pokémon

-¿Lo dices…en serio amor? – Dijo Serena

-Si mi vida, aunque quemaste la comida… - Dijo Ash apenado

-Lo siento amor, ahora mismo prepararé otr… - Dijo Serena pero fue interrumpida

-No te preocupes mi cielo, ve por una chaqueta, hoy te llevaré a cenar – Dijo Ash

* * *

Shauna caminaba por el pasillo en dirección al salón de clases, a partir de ese día intentaría descubrir si es verdad que Serena esta embarazada o no… ¿aunque de veraz eso era su incumbencia? Ella sabía que era malo inmiscuirse en la vida ajena sin embargo…ella era su amiga y si en verdad lo estaba ella la apoyaría. Sin darse cuenta llego, paso por la puerta y se sentó en su pupitre habitual, no pasaron ni 5 minutos y Serena atravesó el umbral de la puerta en dirección al pupitre que habitualmente usaba, al lado de Shauna

-Buenos días Serena – Dijo Shauna

-Oh, buenos días Shauna – Dijo Serena

-Y ¿qué cuentas? – Dijo Shauna

-Pues…nada – Dijo Serena - ¿y tú?

-Hmm, Amelia me invitó a una fiesta el viernes – Dijo Shauna – pero no quiero ir…

-¿Y por qué no? – Dijo Serena

-Cosas mías – Dijo Shauna riéndose – este… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, ¿cuál es? – Dijo Serena

-¿Por qué desapareciste un mes? – Dijo Shauna

-Es…te… - Serena no podía estar más nerviosa – ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?

-Entiendo… - Dijo Shauna – No te preocupes

-Bien – Dijo Serena aliviada

La mañana pasó de manera tranquila, al sonar la campana, Ash tomo sus cosas y salió en dirección al salón de Serena para llevarla a comer algo a la cafetería, al llegar dedujo que Serena ya lo estaba esperando por que apenas él la vio ella ya venía en dirección hacia él, Shauna vio como ambos salían y con aire de espía, los siguió en todo su recorrido hacia la cafetería, vio en que mesa se sentaban y intento ubicar una cerca que le permitiera espiarlos…mejor…. Para su suerte había una disponible por lo que intento pasar desapercibida de ambos, cosa que consiguió, se sentó y puso su maletín frente a ella para que ni Ash ni Serena pudieran verla aunque eso también cubría su visión de ellos, no cubría el sonido de sus voces…

-Amor, ¿qué tal las clases? – Dijo Serena

-Estuvieron bien, cariño – Dijo Ash - ¿te gustó la cena de anoche?

 _Amor…cariño…¿Qué está pasando aquí?... – Los pensamientos de Shauna retumbaban_

-Me fascino amor… - Dijo Serena – muchas gracias

-No hay de que, me encanta tenerlos a _ambos_ felices – dijo Ash

 _¿Ambos…? ¿a qué se refiere con eso? – Shauna estaba cada vez más confundida, es decir era obvio que Serena y aquel chico eran algo más que amigos…pero ¿ambos…? ¿solo podía referirse a…? Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos…_

Una repentina mano en su hombro la hizo salir de su fase de espía y por reacción volteó a ver de quien se trataba…

-¡Acá estás! – Dijo una chica

-Amelia…guarda silencia – Dijo Shauna

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué haces acá? – Dijo Amelia

Shauna no sabía que hacer…si salía de allí Amelia probablemente la seguiría lo que causaría que Serena la pueda reconocer, así que opto por lo fácil…

-Amelia, siéntate a mi lado y no hagas ruido – Dijo Shauna agarrando a Amelia del brazo

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué hablas en voz baja? – Dijo Amelia

En ese momento Shauna supo que la había regado, necesitaba pensar en algo para salir de aquel embrollo.

-Pues… estaba pensando en algunas cosas – Dijo Shauna – y me gusta hablar lo que pienso así que para evitar que los demás escuchen, hablo en voz baja

-Entiendo, eres rara ¿lo sabías? – Dijo Amelia – de igual manera vine para decirte que te esperó el viernes, no se te ocurra faltar ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale, vale , pero ya no me lo repitas – Dijo Shauna

-Bien, me voy – Dijo Amelia retirándose

Shauna suspiró aliviada, sin embargo ya no escuchaba la conversación de Serena con aquel muchacho, retiró lentamente su maletín y pudo observar que ellos ya se habían ido, suspiro… mañana le preguntaría a Serena sobre aquel joven.

* * *

Serena y Ash estaban sentados en el sofá de su departamento viendo una película, sin embargo a Serena se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de aquella visita "obligada" por Shauna a la enfermera y aquellas palabras… _esto es extraño_. Aún no lo había discutido con Ash, así que sintió que ese era el momento para decirle aquella inquietud.

-Ash… -llamó ella

-¿Paso algo amor? – Dijo Ash

-Es que… no te conté una cosa –Dijo Serena

-¿Qué cosa? – Dijo Ash

-Ayer…en el salón, en medio de la práctica… - Dijo Serena – pues sentí ascos…y salí corriendo al baño a vomitar… y bueno, una compañera, Shauna, me llevó a la enfermería… y allí la enfermera me reviso y…

-¿Y…? – Dijo Ash preocupado

-Pues ella dijo unas palabras que me tienen inquieta – Dijo Serena

-¿Cuáles? – Dijo Ash aún preocupado

\- Pues: " _esto es extraño" –_ Dijo Serena – lo dijo mientras revisaba el área de mi estómago, tengo miedo Ash…

-¿por qué amor? – Dijo Ash

-Quizás ella ya notó algo y… - Dijo Serena pero fue interrumpida

-Eso no tiene importancia amor, recuerda que yo estoy contigo, somos tú y yo contra el mundo – Dijo Ash – recuerda que te amo

-Gracias Ash – Dijo Serena acurrucándose – te amo

-Bueno, mira la hora, ya es momento de preparar la cena – Dijo Ash levantándose – te llamaré cuando esté lista

-Si amor – Dijo Serena

* * *

Clemont estaba sentado en su escritorio en su habitación, después de haber cenado con Bonnie, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en su nuevo invención, aún no decidía qué diablos hacer, el ruido de alguien abriendo la puerta de su domicilio lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, rápidamente bajo para encontrarse con una sorpresa.

-¡Papá! – Dijo Clemont

-Oh.. ¡Hola Clemont! – Dijo el Sr Meyer

-¿Cómo te ha ido en tu viaje? – Dijo Clemont

-Me ha ido bien hijo, ¿cómo está Bonnie? – Dijo el Sr Meyer

-Ella está muy bien – Dijo Clemont

-Me alegra escucharlo, el viernes es su cumpleaños, y le traje un regalo – Dijo el Sr Meyer

-El cumpleaños de Bonnie es hasta el viernes, supongo que guardaras el regalo – Dijo Clemont

-Exactamente… - Dijo el Sr Meyer

-¿Y hasta…cuándo piensas quedarte…? – Dijo Clemont

-Luego del cumpleaños de mi pequeña Bonnie… - Dijo el Sr Meyer – tengo mucho trabajo

-Entiendo… - Dijo Clemont en un tono serio

-Cuando tengas una familia propia… - dijo el Sr Meyer – comprenderás la razón del porque no puedo estar con ustedes tanto como yo quisiera… además recuerda que solo somos nosotros tres…

-Tranquilo papá… entiendo perfectamente – Dijo Clemont intentando no soltar una lágrima, una pequeña vocecita interrumpió aquel momento

-¡Papito! – Dijo Bonnie

-Ven para acá mi pequeña niña – Dijo el Sr Meyer abrazando a su pequeña hija

-¿Me has traído algo? – Dijo Bonnie

-Claro que sí, pequeña , pero debes esperar a que sea viernes para abrirlo – Dijo el Sr Meyer entregándole un paquete

-Si papá, esperaré al viernes – Dijo Bonnie

-Esa es mi niña – Dijo el Sr Meyer – ahora si me disculpan los dos, quiero ir a acostarme, ha sido un largo día… buenas noches hijos

-Buenas noches…papá – Dijeron ambos al unísono

Luego de eso Clemont no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su padre " _Cuando tengas una familia propia, comprenderás…",_ es decir… siempre eran las mismas palabras en cada saludo que él le daba a su padre cuando esté llegaba de sus viajes de trabajo, añoraba aquellos años de su niñez cuando sus padres solían estar todo el tiempo en casa, hasta aquel incidente… era mejor no pensar en eso o se deprimiría y precisamente eso es lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos, volvió a su cuarto pero no quiso sentarse de nuevo en su sillón frente a su escritorio…tenía muchas cosas en que pensar por lo que decidió acostarse para finalmente quedarse dormido…

* * *

Serena iba caminando por el pasillo en dirección al salón de clases que le correspondía, atravesó el umbral de la puerta y se encaminó a su pupitre habitual al lado de su amiga. Llegó al pupitre y tomó asiento en el.

-Buenos días, Shauna – Dijo Serena

-Buenos días, Serena – Dijo Shauna – esté… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata? – Dijo Serena

-Hace algunos días pude observar que un chico viene a verte de vez en cuando al finalizar las clases… y me preguntaba ¿cómo se llama? Es decir… es lindo – Dijo Shauna intentando disimular

-Ah…esto… se llama… - Dijo Serena empezando a ponerse nerviosa – Ash

-Ash… es un bonito nombre – Dijo Shauna – creo que le pediré que salga conmigo

-¡Ehhhh! No puedes – Dijo Serena

-¿Esto...? ¿Por qué no? – Dijo Shauna

-Porque… porque… -Serena no podía estar más nerviosa – simplemente porque no creo que el esté disponible para citas en este momento

-Que mal…de igual manera le preguntaré - Dijo Shauna – después de todo no tengo nada que perder – esto último con un guiño

-No, te aseguró que te dirá que no – Dijo Serena nerviosísima – porque…

-¿Por qué…? – Dijo Shauna

-Él es mi novio – Dijo Serena liberando un gran suspiro

-… ya entiendo – Dijo Shauna

Serena sentía que el corazón le latía muy fuerte en solo pensar que Ash podría estar con otra chica a sus espaldas…negó esa idea, después de todo hasta el momento jamás le había dado razones para pensar eso… aunque esa idea no era muy _descabellada_ después de todo…

-Hmmm… - Dijo Shauna – está bien… ¿y desde cuando están saliendo?

-Pues… pues – Serena volvía a ponerse nerviosa deseaba que algo pasará para no tener que decir nada más sobre eso al menos en esos momentos… el cielo escucho sus súplicas pues una voz potente interrumpió su conversación

-¡Buenos días alumnos! , es hora de empezar las clases – Dijo la profesora

 _ **Serena no podía estar más agradecida**_

* * *

 _ **Próximo capítulo: Complicado...**_

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá, y perdonen la demora, tengo algunas cosas que hacer pero a partir de este jueves, tengo 4 días feriados así que el siguiente capítulo no tardará en salir, ¿es una buena noticia o no?**

 **Intenté hacer este capítulo lo más entendible posible, si hay alguna incoherencia pido mis más sinceras disculpas, y agradezco mucho sus comentarios.**

 **Ahora, la ronda de preguntas para entender mejor el fic y contestaré algunas preguntas de las reviews…**

 **& 1: ¿Se puede confiar en Korrina? **

**R1:** _ **Quien sabe**_

 **& 2: ¿Shauna descubrirá la verdad en el siguiente capítulo? **

**R2:** _ **Aquello ni yo lo sé, Shauna es algo impredecible**_

 **& 3: ¿Amelia tuvo algo que ver con lo que paso entre Serena y Ash?**

 **R3: Muchísimo que ver ;)**

 **& 4: ¿Por qué la madre de Clemont no se menciona en este capítulo? ¿Qué paso con ella?**

 **R4: Porque no quiso aparecer en el :(, lo descubrirás muy pronto**

 **& 5: ¿Por qué no se mencionan hasta ahora en el fic nada relacionado con las clases de Ash?**

 **R5: Aún no es el momento para hacerlo…**

 **& 6: ¿Serena y Ash extrañan a sus madres? ¿Volverán a verlas?**

 **R6: Obvio que sí. En los próximos capítulos sabremos más de ello.**

 **Añadiré una nueva etiqueta para las preguntas del público: " &Px"**

 **& P1: ¿Tiene algo que ver con "Consecuencias de una borrachera? **

**RP1: Nunca he leído ese fic, supongo que es una graciosa coincidencia ;)**

 **& P2: ¿Más adelante revelaras lo que paso exactamente en "aquel lugar"?**

 **RP2: Claro que sí, el misterio se revelará más pronto de lo que crees**

 **Y eso es todo, me despido. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Un saludo, Dhento.**


	7. Complicado

**¿Hola? ¿Están allí? Genial. ¿Cómo están? Es hora de un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo**

 **1: Perdonen alguna incoherencia y/o falta de ortografía**

 **2: Todo lo relacionado a Pokémon no me pertenece**

 **3: Capítulo de diálogos ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Complicado...**

* * *

La mañana transcurría con total normalidad,, Ash se encontraba en un combate de clasificación, la facultad ofreció llevar un equipo de combatientes de primer año a participar en él concurso de combate pokémon de división novatos, para eso era necesario que los estudiantes demuestren sus habilidades de combate junto a sus pokémon ganando la mayoría de sus combates; su oponente Brock era un tipo muy duro, su Onix, es un pokémon muy fuerte, Pikachu a duras penas esquivaba los embates de esta gran serpiente de roca, Ash pensaba en como contraatacar a aquel colosal pokémon…

-¡Pikachu! Tacleada de Volteos – Dijo Ash a lo que Pikachu obedeció usando una potente tacleada de volteos ocasionándole daños medios a Onix

-¡Onix! Derribo – Dijo Brock, Onix obedeció a su entrenador y embistió nuevamente contra Pikachu

-¡Esquivalo! – Pikachu logró esquivarlo por poco – Cola de Hierro en su cabeza – Pikachu obedeció a su entrenador y logró acertarle un golpe crítico dejándolo inhabilitado…

-¡El ganador es Ash Ketchum! – Dijo el referí

Ash se acercó a su oponente…

-Brock, gracias, fue un buen combate – Dijo Ash

-Lo mismo digo, Ash – Dijo Brock

-No te desanimes, aún puedes clasificar – Dijo Ash

-Claro, solo he perdido un combate – Dijo Brock – Onix y yo entrenaremos muy duro

-Ese es el espíritu – Dijo Ash - ¿quieres entrenar algún día Pikachu y conmigo?

-Me encantaría, ¿tienes tiempo el viernes? – Dijo Brock

-Si ten… lo siento, tengo un compromiso – Dijo Ash apenado - ¿te parece bien el sábado?

-Hmm, claro no hay problema – Dijo Brock

-Nos veremos después para acordar algunos detalles más – Dijo Ash – bueno, con nuestro combate acabó la sesión de hoy, algo temprano… ¿vamos por algo a la cafetería?

-Claro, vamos – Dijo Brock

* * *

Serena se encontraba aún muy nerviosa, Shauna no dejaba de mirarla y eso la incomodaba… trataba de prestar atención a la clase pero no podía, aquella mirada no la dejaba, y para rematar el asunto empezaba a sentir de nuevo aquel síntoma...

-Maestra Palermo – Dijo Serena levantando la mano

-¿Qué sucede Serena? – Dijo la Maestra

-¿Puedo ir al baño? – Dijo Serena intentando aguantar las nauseas

-Pues estoy a mitad de la clase, espera a que termine… - Dijo la maestra - ¿es importante?

-Por favor… - Dijo Serena inflando las mejillas tratando de retenerlo, rasgo que Shauna pudo observar…

-Entonces, ve – Dijo la maestra – las demás presten atención

Serena corrió como una bala rogando que nadie estuviera en el baño en aquel momento, y para su fortuna, así era. Rápidamente ubico un cubil y entro…

Luego de unos momentos se encontraba lavándose el rostro y saliendo del baño cuando se encontró a la persona que menos esperaba ver…

-Shauna… - Dijo Serena nerviosa

-Serena… - Dijo Shauna seria - ¿todo bien?

-Ah… si ¿por qué lo preguntas? – Dijo Serena con una sonrisa fingida

-Hmm, porque te tardaste un poco y… la maestra me pidió que viniera a ver que estuvieras bien – Dijo Shauna

-Estoy bien, ya volvamos al aula – Dijo Serena

-Claro, vamos – Dijo Shauna

 _Se ha puesto nuevamente nerviosa…quizá la enfermera tenga razón…no, aún no es suficiente, necesito una prueba solida sobre eso… es mejor seguir investigando – pensó Shauna_

* * *

Ash y Brock se encontraban en la cafetería sentados en una mesa junto a una ventana, estaban platicando sobre muchas cosas, pero primordialmente intentando conocerse un poco más

-Y así es como Pikachu y yo aprendimos tacleada de volteos – Dijo Ash

-Es sorprendente… - Dijo Brock

-Así es… - Dijo Ash – cuéntame más de ti, Brock ¿Onix es tu pokémon inicial?

-Eso es correcto – Dijo Brock

-¿Cómo lo obtuviste? – Dijo Ash

-Pues soy de Kanto – Dijo Brock dejando asombrado a Ash – vivo cerca de una montaña y un día cuando tenía 8 años salí a jugar con mis hermanos, estábamos jugando a las escondidas y a mí se me ocurre correr hacia la montaña y esconderme en una cueva, y allí esperé…mis hermanos tardaban y decidí salir de la cueva para volver con ellos, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve dando vueltas por ella, comenzó a darme miedo, la cueva era un laberinto y me había perdido en el… - Dijo Brock – entonces empecé a escuchar un ruido… algo se acercaba a mi… pensé que era mi fin… de la nada apareció un Steelix… pero estaba débil y apenas podía mantenerse sin embargo su silueta era imponente, estaba muerto de miedo… pero aquel Steelix uso su cola y me acercó un huevo, yo lo tomé entre mis brazos…

-Steelix – Dijo el pequeño Brock - ¿quieres que cuide de él?

-Steelix solo asintió… en ese momento escuche un ensordecedor rugido y vi como Steelix derramaba algunas lágrimas y se alejaba en dirección al ruido…yo solo corrí con el huevo entre mis manos, cuando me di cuenta había salido de la cueva, ya el día se había ido, me puse en camino hacía mi casa, cuando llegue mis padres corrieron a abrazarme…

-Pensamos que algo malo te había pasado… - Dijo el padre de Brock

-Hijito, no vuelvas a alejarte nunca más – Dijo la madre de Brock

-Estoy bien – Dijo Brock

-¿Y ese huevo? – Dijo el padre de Brock

Entonces les conté toda la historia… al día siguiente mi padre salió temprano por la mañana y regresó por la tarde con algo entre las manos

-Hijo, toma es una incubadora – Dijo el padre de Brock – pon el huevo allí y cuídalo hasta que nazca

-Si papá – Dijo Brock

Y así cuide del huevo hasta que el día de mi cumpleaños el huevo eclosionó y salió un grandioso Onix… desde ese día cuide de él… ¿sabes la popularidad que tienes cuando tu pokémon inicial es gigante? – Dijo Brock con una risa

-Que buena historia Brock – Dijo Ash – tu Onix es muy fuerte… ¿volviste a ver al Steelix?

-La verdad no, antes de venir a estudiar a esta universidad… Onix y yo entramos de nuevo en la cueva pero ya no encontramos nada – Dijo Brock apenado

-Entiendo, es triste – Dijo Ash

-Ciertamente lo es – Dijo Brock

* * *

Clemont se encontraba saliendo de clases, era jueves y necesitaba pasar por el centro comercial para comprar algunas cosas para organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños para su pequeña hermana, iba en camino hacía la salida cuando una voz captó su atención

-¡Clemont! – Dijo una chica

-Oh, eres tú… - Dijo Clemont – Hola Korrina ¿qué tal?

-Pues bien, quería ir a buscarte para ir a comer algo a la cafetería pero… - Dijo Korrina – ya que estás aquí ¿quieres ir?

-Hmmm, no puedo – Dijo Clemont – me voy al centro comercial, debo comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermana que es mañana…pero…si quieres puedes venir conmigo…podemos comer algo allá

-Estaría encantada – Dijo Korrina

* * *

Ash se encontraba en camino a la central eléctrica con su fiel Pikachu sobre su hombro, ese día había tenido tiempo de acompañar a su mujer al departamento que ambos compartían…, se encontraba pensativo, si clasificaba y lograba ingresar al equipo que competiría en el concurso, debía irse de la ciudad por al menos una semana…una semana sin su… _Serena._ Estaba seguro que ella se sentiría muy sola y desprotegida, no quería eso pero también si ganaba el concurso significaría un buen bono de dinero que no les caería nada mal, no es que les faltará el dinero ya que su economía era estable, pero también quería darle algunos detalles a su "esposa" y se lamentaba el no poder hacerlo. Definitivamente, aquello era algo por lo que pensar…

Sin darse cuenta Ash llegó a la puerta de la central, el guardia de seguridad lo saludó y le permitió entrar sin pedirle su credencial puesto que Ash y el guardia ya habían entablado una amistad

-Hola Ash – Dijo el guardia

-¿Qué tal Robert? – Dijo Ash

-Todo bien, ¿qué tal las clases? – Dijo Robert

-Estuvieron bien, unas cuantas victorias más y podré clasificar para el equipo que competirá – Dijo Ash pasando por el umbral de la entrada a la central

-Me alegro, mucha suerte muchacho – Dijo Robert despidiéndose

Ash caminó a los vestidores, se puso su overol de trabajo y se fue en camino a su puesto

* * *

Shauna se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala de su casa mientras veía una película en el televisor, una llamada captó su atención.

-¿Diga? – Dijo Shauna

-Shauna, querida – Dijo Amelia

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – Dijo Shauna molesta

-Vamos no te pongas así, solo recordarte que mañana es la fiesta y quiero que faltes – Dijo Amelia - ¿entendiste?

-Sí, como digas – Dijo Shauna

-No suenas animada… - Dijo Amelia

-¿Te parece que lo estoy? – Dijo Shauna

-Pero querida si en la anterior te fuiste sin que pasaras un momento "agradable" – Dijo Amelia -¿es por eso? Tranquila que mañana te prometo que será "agradable"

-No gracias… - Dijo Shauna

-¡No aceptaré un no por respuesta! –Dijo Amelia – mañana vendrás, si se te ocurre escaparte te iré a buscar, quedas advertida

-Como digas… - Dijo Shauna cortando el teléfono

Shauna no podía estar más fastidiada, ¿por qué Amelia cambio tanto? ¿Por qué se esmeraba tanto en hacerla parte de su grupo? Definitivamente ella no quería ser parte de su grupo. Aquel grupo no hacía cosas que podrían considerarse normales… el recuerdo de la anterior fiesta paso por su mente.

*Flashback*

Shauna se encontraba sentada al lado de Amelia en lo que parecía ser un círculo de personas. Shauna estaba muy nerviosa, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaba, así que prefirió mantenerse al margen y no aceptar nada que le ofrecieran…

-Shauna querida – Dijo Amelia

-¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Shauna

-Toma, es tú turno – Dijo Amelia dándole lo que parecía ser un cigarrillo pero este no parecía uno normal

-¿Qué…es eso? – Dijo Shauna algo asustada

-Es mota, ¿no lo ves? – Dijo Amelia

-Lo…siento…pero no quiero – Dijo Shauna

-No querida, tienes que probarlo es una regla en esta fiesta – Dijo Amelia algo molesta

-No quiero… -Dijo Shauna

-Está bien… pero hay un castigo para los que no quieran – Dijo Amelia - Shauna ¿ves la habitación allá arriba? – Amelia señalo con un dedo

-¿Qué hay con ella? – Preguntó Shauna cada vez más asustada

-Quiero que vayas y esperes allí – Dijo Amelia con un tono "pícaro"

Shauna se encaminó en dirección a aquella habitación pero antes de entrar un mal presentimiento, se apoderó de ella… ¿por qué debo esperar acá?...¿Amelia pensará en…? O no, debía irse de allí como pudiera… Si intentaba salir sabía que la detendrían y se pondría peor.

-Amelia – Dijo Shauna

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Amelia

-Iré al baño y luego iré a la habitación – Dijo Shauna

-Claro querida – Dijo Amelia

Shauna iba pidiendo a gritos en su mente que aquel baño tuviera una salida…sus súplicas fueron escuchadas, aquel baño tenía una ventana pero estaba cerrada… sin pensarlo dos veces cerró la puerta del baño con llave y fue a la ventana, intentó abrirla pero no cedía, empezaba a escuchar algunos pasos, ella seguía intentado, pidiendo mentalmente a gritos ¡ábrete!

Nuevamente sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, la ventana cedió y pudo salir al fin de aquella casa, corrió en dirección a la autopista, rápidamente consiguió parar un taxi que la llevó sana y salva a la puerta de su casa, entró en ella y fue directo a su habitación, se tiró sobre la cama y suspiró… _se había salvado de un buen embrollo…_

*Fin del flashback*

Shauna sintió pesar… definitivamente no iría a aquella fiesta y ni Amelia ni nadie la iba a obligar a hacerlo

* * *

Clemont se encontraba de caminó hacia su casa junto a Korrina, ambos llevaban unas bolsas grandes. Korrina se había ofrecido a ayudarle a Clemont con la decoración de la fiesta de su hermanita a lo que Clemont aceptó gustoso.

Ambos llegaron a la casa de Clemont y este abrió la puerta; una vez dentro Clemont guió a Korrina hacía el ambiente donde sería la fiesta de cumpleaños, era un espacio amplio… ambos desempacaron las cosas y se dispusieron a empezar con la decoración.

Korrina inflaba los globos mientras que Clemont ordenaba las sillas para los invitados, de pronto una figura corpulenta entró en la habitación sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes rubios, el Sr Meyer había entrado para ver si Clemont se encontraba ya preparando la fiesta para su pequeña hija, lo sorprendió el hecho de que había otra joven aparte de su hijo

-Hijo – Dijo el Sr Meyer – entraba para ver si ya habías empezado a… veo que tienes visitas

-¡Papá!... si ya empecé a… - Dijo Clemont - ¡Oh cierto! Papá ella es Korrina…

-Mucho gusto Korrina – Dijo el Sr Meyer - me imagino que debes ser la novia de mi hijo… -este comentario hizo sonrojar a Korrina

-¡Papá! Korrina no es mi novia…es solo mi amiga… si eso… - Dijo Clemont nervioso, esté comentario fastidio un poco a Korrina pero decidió dejarlo pasar…al menos por el momento

-¿Ah?... lo siento – Dijo el Sr Meyer apenado – es que ambos hacen una muy bonita pareja

-¡Papá! – Dijo Clemont

-Ya… está bien, no los molestó más – Dijo el Sr Meyer – un gusto conocerte Korrina

-El gusto es todo mío – Dijo Korrina mientras veía al Sr Meyer salir de la habitación

Korrina dirigió su mirada hacia Clemont, esté pudo notar fastidio en aquella mirada…

-Korrina…¿ocurre algo? – Dijo Clemont nervioso

-Hmm, nada ¿por qué? – Dijo Korrina seria

-Pareces molesta… - Dijo Clemont aún nervioso

-No lo estoy – Dijo Korrina en tono serio – ahora acabemos esto ¿sí?

-Cla…claro – Dijo Clemont

Clemont pudo notar fastidio y pena en la voz de Korrina, definitivamente algo le pasaba, pero ahora no era momento para pensar en eso.

* * *

Serena se encontraba en la cocina del departamento que compartían Ash y ella preparando la cena para su amado, observó el reloj, Ash no tardaría en llegar y quería darle una sorpresa, terminó de cocinar y fue a poner la mesa, y una vez hecho se sentó a esperarlo.

Ash en ese momento insertaba su llave en la puerta del departamento, la abrió y entro en él, Pikachu salto de su hombro y fue al área especial para los pokémon, Ash sintió un olor delicioso y fue en dirección al comedor, encontrándose con la hermosa sonrisa de su "esposa" y junto a ella la comida que olía delicioso; se acercó a ella y le plantó un dulce beso que Serena no tardó en corresponder.

-Muchas gracias, mi amor – Dijo Ash

-Has trabajado mucho y decidí hacerte algo especial – Dijo Serena sonrojada

-¿Hay algo más especial que el delicioso platillo que me has preparado? – Dijo Ash

-Hmm, aún no lo has probado – Dijo Serena con un tono pícaro

-No necesito hacerlo para saber que está delicioso – Dijo Ash sentándose para disponerse a comer

Serena y Ash se encontraban cenando muy alegres….

-Por cierto amor – Dijo Serena – mañana es el cumpleaños de Bonnie

-Si mi vida – Dijo Ash – mañana saliendo de la universidad iremos

-Me parece excelente – Dijo Serena – ya la extraño, es una niña muy buena

-Claro que sí… -Dijo Ash quedándose pensativo

-¿Amor? – Dijo Serena - ¿Amor? ¿Qué pasa?

-Oh… se me vino un pensamiento – Dijo Ash

-¿Qué pensamiento amor? – Dijo Serena

-Me imagine a los dos dando una fiesta en cada cumpleaños de nuestro retoño – Dijo Ash alegre, Serena se sonrojo demasiado

-Me encantaría cocinarle todos sus postres favoritos – Dijo Serena

-Te amo – Dijo Ash

-Y yo a ti – Dijo Serena

* * *

Clemont se encontraba acompañando a Korrina a su casa, ella no decía ninguna palabra, lo que provocaba incomodidad en el joven futuro ingeniero, intentó hacerle plática…

-Korrina – Llamó Clemont

-¿Ah? – Dijo Korrina

-Has estado callada… - Dijo Clemont

-Vaya, que descubrimiento – Dijo Korrina

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué? – Dijo Clemont

-¿Te importa? – Dijo Korrina

-Claro que me importa – Dijo Clemont sonrojando a Korrina pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo…

-Eres mi amiga… - Dijo Clemont provocando en Korrina una cara de molestia

-¿Solo eso soy para ti? –Dijo Korrina

-Pues somos amigos… - Dijo Clemont confundido

-No entiendes nada – Dijo Korrina volteando el rostro hacía otro lado para no mirarlo y cruzando los brazos

Ambos avanzaron en silencio, apenas llegaron Korrina entró rápidamente dejando a Clemont en la puerta sin despedirse de él. El Joven rubio ahora en dirección a su casa estaba muy pensativo, ¿había dicho o hecho algo que la molestará? ¿Por qué se puso así de molesta? En serio, que no entendía nada. Pensó que tal vez aquellos comentarios de su padre la hubieran incomodado, quizá sea eso… _si definitivamente era eso…_

* * *

El teléfono sonaba y un joven azabache se despertó estrepitosamente… ¿quién podía llamar a las 3 de la mañana? Con un suave movimiento retiro los brazos de Serena de su torso y procuro que su cabeza cayera despacio sobre el colchón para no despertarla, se puso sus pantuflas y salió a contestar…

-¿Hola? – Dijo Ash aún dormido

-Buenas noches – Dijo la voz de una mujer que Ash conocía bien

-¿Mamá…? – Dijo Ash sorprendido, luego de su última llamada había cambiado de número para que ella no lo volviera a encontrar… no importaba lo que ella le dijera, no iba a separarlo de su _familia._

-Hola hijo… - Dijo la Sra Delia

-¿Por qué llamas? – Dijo Ash un poco molesto

-Quita esa molestia que soy tu madre – Dijo la Sra Delia también molesta

-Bueno…¿a qué se debe tu llamada? –Dijo Ash secamente

-Pues que mañana tomaré un vuelo a Kalos para conocer a mi futura nuera – Dijo la Sra Delia

-¿Estás bromeando no? – Dijo Ash

-¿Crees que esto es un chiste? – Dijo la Sra Delia – como sea, mañana recógeme en el aeropuerto a las 9 pm

-No puedo – Dijo Ash secamente

-¿Cómo que no puedes? – Dijo la Sra Delia

-Tengo un compromiso y no pienso cancelarlo – Dijo Ash en tono serio

-¿Qué es más importante que recoger a tu pobre madre? – Dijo la Sra Delia

-La felicidad de ella – Dijo Ash – eso en estos momentos es más importante para mi

-¿Piensas dejarme sola en un lugar que no conozco? – Dijo la Sra Delia

-Eres mi madre, yo jamás haría eso… - Dijo Ash nervioso – pasaré por ti a las 11 pm aproximadamente – la Sra Delia solo suspiro

-De acuerdo, te esperaré hijo – Dijo la Sra Delia

Ash cortó la llamada, aún sin creer como su madre pudo conseguir su número, y volvió a recalcar que eso no importaba ella no iba a alejarlo de su mujer, volvió sin hacer ruido y se acostó junto a su "esposa" y la abrazo por la espalda…

-Amor… - Dijo Serena en voz baja

-Oh…¿te desperté? – Dijo Ash – discúlpame, no era mi intención

-Me despertó más bien, tu voz… - dijo Serena - ¿Paso algo?

-Mi madre llamó… - Dijo Ash – tomará en la mañana un vuelo a Kalos y llegará aquí por la noche

Serena temía lo peor, si ella venía a Kalos era muy probable que quisiera llevarse a su hijo, no pudo evitar empezar a llorar

-Amor… amor… ¿qué pasa? – Dijo Ash preocupado

Serena solo se volteó y lo abrazó poniendo su rostro en su pecho, Ash solo la envolvió con sus brazos…

-¿Qué pasa cariño? – Dijo Ash

-No quiero…Ash… - Dijo Serena

-¿No quieres qué mi amor? – Dijo Ash en un tono dulce

-No quiero que te vayas de mi lado… - Dijo Serena – no quiero Ash, por favor, no me abandones…

Ash entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir su mujer, eso hizo que la abrazará más fuerte…

-No te preocupes mi amor, yo jamás me iré de tu lado, como todas las mañana te hago la misma promesa, siempre estaré allí para ti y para nuestro pequeño o pequeña… - Dijo Ash en un tono dulce – ustedes son lo mejor de mi vida, los amo Serena…

-Te amo mi amor – Dijo Serena

Ash solo la abrazó más fuerte hasta que sintió que ella se durmió, sonrió y trató de dormir sin soltarla…

 _Definitivamente esa mujer se había convertido en lo más importante de su vida…_

* * *

Ash se encontraba aquella mañana del viernes en pleno combate contra Misty, una chica con un poderoso Staryu, claramente el tenía la ventaja contra ella; Pikachu al ser este tipo eléctrico y Staryu tipo agua, Ash intentaba ingeniárselas para que Pikachu logrará asestarle un golpe crítico

-¡Staryu! Chorro de agua – Dijo Misty, Staryu obedeció a su entrenadora y disparó

-¡Pikachu! Esquívalo y usa cola de hierro – Dijo Ash, Pikachu logró esquivar el chorro de agua y tomando impulso de la pared asestó un buen golpe con su cola de hierro

-¡Staryu! ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Misty a lo que el pokémon asintió – perfecto, de nuevo chorro de agua – Pikachu no logró esquivar esté, haciéndole gran daño

-¡Pikachu! No podemos rendirnos – Dijo Ash – ahora tacleada de volteos con toda tu fuerza

Pikachu uso tacleada de volteos poniéndole toda su fuerza en ese ataque, Staryu no logró esquivar aquel devastador ataque y terminó por debilitarlo

-¡Staryu no puede continuar! ¡El ganador es Ash Ketchum! - Dijo el referí

Ash corrió y abrazó a Pikachu, se acercó a Misty y le dio la mano

-Fue un buen combate – Dijo Ash

-Lo mismo digo, pero no te creas la gran cosa solo por eso – Dijo Misty

-No lo creo – Dijo Ash con un risa

En aquel momento entró el encargado de la clasificación para el concurso y anunció:

-¡En 30 minutos anunciaré a los seleccionados para participar en el concurso de combate! ¡Gracias por su esfuerzo estudiantes! ¡Vuelvan a sus asientos y esperen el comunicado final!

Ash ubicó rápidamente un asiento junto a Brock…

-Oye Ash, buen combate – Dijo Brock

-Muchas gracias, por cierto me enteré que no has perdido ningún combate más que contra mí – Dijo Ash

-Así es, eres el único que logró vencerme – Dijo Brock – te admiro bastante

-Gracias – Dijo Ash – tú eres uno de los oponentes más fuertes a los que me he enfrentado

Ash y Brock continuaron su plática durante el tiempo que faltaba para que entreguen los resultados… y esté tiempo paso prácticamente volando.

¡Atención estudiantes! ¡Son 6 los participantes por equipo en el concurso, los siguientes llamados serán los que participaran, y a los demás muchas gracias por su esfuerzo! ¡El participante número uno es: Brock y su fabuloso Onix!

El aula aplaudió al entrenador del Onix

-Genial Brock – Dijo Ash – te felicito

-Gracias Ash – Dijo Brock

¡El siguiente participante es: Gary con su espectacular Blastoise!

El aula volvió a aplaudir…

¡El participante número 3 es: Paul con su poderoso Electivire!

El aula volvió a aplaudir…

¡La participante número 4 es: Misty con su elemental Staryu!

El aula volvió a aplaudir…

¡El participante número 5 es: Trip con su majestuoso Serperior!

El aula volvió a aplaudir…

¡Y por último el participante número 6 es: Ash con su grandioso Pikachu!

El aula ovaciono a todos los participantes…

¡Y con esto terminamos, a partir del día lunes a los participantes se les asignará un horario especial que pueden recoger en la dirección de la universidad! ¡Muchas gracias!

 _Ash no podía estar más asombrado…eso significaría que debía dejar sola a su… Serena…por una semana…_

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por la espera, hubiera subido este capítulo el día de ayer pero viaje y ya no pude, pero acá esta…¿es mejor tarde que nunca verdad?**

 **Y sin más les dejo la ronda de preguntas para entender mejor el fic salidas de mi propia cabeza:**

 **1: ¿Por qué los combates son tan cortos?**

 **R1: Aún no quiero hacer explicita esa parte…mejoraran en el transcurso del fic**

 **2: ¿Y dónde quedo la explicación de "aquel lugar"?**

 **R2: Poco a poco se llega a la meta**

 **3: ¿Cuál es el horario de Ash?**

 **R3: Martes, jueves, sábados y domingos**

 **4: ¿Korrina siente algo por Clemont?**

 **R4: Es muy probable**

 **5: ¿Por qué Amelia parece "obsesionada" con Shauna?**

 **R5: Se revelará más adelante**

 **6: ¿Cómo consiguió Delia el número del departamento de Ash y Serena?**

 **R6: Aún es un misterio**

 **7: ¿El hijo que esperan Ash y Serena que sexo tendrá?**

 **R7: Cuando lleguemos al quinto mes de gestación lo sabremos, por el momento el fic va pasando lentamente**

 **¿Alguna pregunta más? Haganla por Review o PM**

 **Y con esto me despido.**

 **Un saludo, Dhento.**


	8. Madres

**¿Hola? ¿Están allí? Genial. ¿Cómo están? Es hora de un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Madres**

* * *

Un joven azabache se encontraba pensativo… aquel anuncio lo había tomado por sorpresa, debía hablar de eso con su "esposa" pero no ahora, esperaría hasta mañana, lo más importante en ese momento era atender el asunto de la "visita" de su madre. Las clases justamente habían terminado y se encontraba en dirección al salón de su amada para recogerla e ir juntos a la salida a reunirse con Clemont para ir a la fiesta de su pequeña hermana y desearle un muy feliz día. Al divisar el salón de su querida, pudo observar que ella ya lo esperaba. La tomó de la mano y salieron juntos de la facultad en dirección de la salida de la universidad, una vez allí se dispusieron a esperar a Clemont.

Clemont se encontraba guardando los cuadernos correspondientes a ese día de clases y se disponía a salir en dirección a la salida de la universidad para reunirse con sus dos mejores amigos, sin embargo de pronto una joven rubia le bloqueo el paso.

-Clemont… -Dijo aquella joven

-¿Oh?...Hola Korrina – Dijo Clemont esbozando una sonrisa - ¿estás mejor?

-… si … - Dijo Korrina apenada – disculpa por mi compor….

-No te preocupes – Dijo Clemont – por cierto, ¿quieres venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños? Después de todo tu ayudaste a organizarla – Clemont sonrió

-¿Y qué esperamos? Andando – Dijo Korrina

Clemont y Korrina caminaron juntos hasta la salida de la universidad, una vez allí, los 4 caminaron en dirección a la casa de Clemont para el cumpleaños de Bonnie, el trayecto es un poco largo, así que para matar el tiempo, nuestro pequeño grupo empezó a dialogar.

-Oye Serena – Llamó Korrina - ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué sucede Korrina? – preguntó Serena

-¿Qué tal te va con Ash? – Dijo Korrina

-Mejor que nunca – Dijo Serena encantada

-Ya veo…¿y cómo te va con tú em…? – Dijo Korrina siendo interrumpida por la manos de Clemont tapándole la boca

-Ella no quiso decir nada – Dijo Clemont nervioso

-Está bien… - Dijo Serena confundida

-Clemont, por cierto – Dijo Ash - ¿Sabes que Pokémon elegirá Bonnie?

-No lo sé Ash, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas? – Dijo Clemont indicándole con un dedo que ya llegaron al lugar

El grupo entró a la casa de Clemont y fueron guiados por este hacía el ambiente donde sería la fiesta; al entrar Serena quedo maravillada por lo bonito que había quedado, sin duda Bonnie tenía mucha suerte de tener un excelente hermano.

Clemont les pidió que tomaran asiento mientras esperaban a que lleguen los demás invitados. En ese momento un señor alto y robusto ingreso en el ambiente, observo a los jóvenes allí presentes y se acercó a saludar, presentándose como el Sr. Meyer, padre de Clemont y Bonnie. El grupo de jóvenes saludaron cordialmente, el Sr. Meyer se sentó al lado del grupo y todos empezaron a platicar. Poco a poco el ambiente se fue llenando de personas, principalmente de los familiares y algunos amigos del Sr. Meyer además de algunos pequeños vecinos amigos de Bonnie

-¡Atención! – Un joven rubio hizo un grito – ya entra la cumpleañera

Una pequeña rubia entro al ambiente, no era de esperarse que el salón empezó a hacer un gran bulla con sus exclamaciones de alegría, Bonnie no podía estar más encantada y feliz

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Bonnie! – Dijeron un par de niños – Ay chicos muchas gracias – Dijo Bonnie

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Bonnie! – Dijo Ash alegre – muchísimas gracias Ash – dijo Bonnie contenta

-¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeña! – Dijo Korrina - … no te conozco pero muchas gracias – Dijo Bonnie, por lo cual Korrina se sintió algo apenada pero después de todo no era el caso, Clemont aún no la había presentado con ella

-¡Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña princesa! – Dijo el Sr. Meyer muy contento - ¡Papi! Muchísimas gracias – Dijo Bonnie

Luego de ser felicitada por su padre Bonnie pudo observar a lo lejos a una de las personas que más esperaba, no dudo en acercarse a ella prácticamente corriendo

-¡Serena…! – Dijo Bonnie gritando alegremente

-¡Bonnie! – Dijo Serena abriendo los brazos - ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Dijo Serena cargándola y apachurrándola

-Muchísimas gracias, Serena – Dijo Bonnie – no sabes cuánto te extrañe

-Yo también te extrañe – Dijo Serena

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde has estado? – Dijo Bonnie – además creo que te noto un poco… _gorda._

Serena no sabía que responder, aquellas palabras de Bonnie la habían dejado helada, era obvio que Bonnie debía enterarse en unos 6 meses… pero a ver que excusa se le ocurría para al menos responder su pregunta

-Lo siento, pequeña – Dijo Serena – me fui de viaje, pero ya estoy de vuelta y te prometo que volveré a visitarte muy seguido

-¡Qué bien! – Dijo Bonnie

La fiesta transcurrió con suma normalidad, Serena bailaba con Ash y ocasionalmente con Bonnie, Clemont invitó a Korrina y al igual que Serena ocasionalmente con Bonnie. Las horas pasaban y los invitados empezaban a retirarse agradeciendo por lo bonito que estuvo la fiesta.

* * *

Ash y Serena se encontraban en su departamento preparando la cena, Ash se encargaba de hacer la ensalada, Serena del guiso. Ash terminó su labor y fue a poner la mesa mientras su amada terminaba para poder cenar tranquilos. Eran las 9:30 pm, y aun ambos no habían discutido sobre "aquella visita". Serena termino de preparar el guiso y sirvió la cena. Ambos cenaron callados, sabían que la agradable fiesta de Bonnie los hizo olvidar aquel asunto, al menos por un rato, ambos terminaron de cenar…

-Serena, espérame en el cuarto – dijo Ash serio – lavaré los platos e iré para allá

-Claro, mi amor – Dijo Serena levantándose y yendo en dirección a la alcoba

Ash recogió la mesa, y se dispuso a lavar los platos, no podía evitar pensar que cosa quería su madre al venir a Kalos, es decir… no es que no la quiera cerca, pero ¿y si intenta separarlo de ella? No, él no iba a dejarla. ¿Y si le decía algo a Serena…? Ash había escuchado que los malos tratos inclusive los verbales podían hacer que un embarazo se…"pierda". Decidió no pensar en eso, no quería que nada malo le pase a Serena ni a su futuro hijo o hija. Él no iba a permitirlo, y si había que tomar medidas "drásticas" contra la mujer que le dio la vida…definitivamente no dudaría en hacerlo. Ash terminó de lavar los platos, se secó con un mantel y fue en dirección al cuarto que compartía con Serena, llegó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente…podía observarla, ella estaba acostada de espaldas, paso por el umbral y se acostó a su lado abrazándola por la espalda, Ash sabía que ella no estaba dormida.

-Ash… -Dijo Serena

-Aquí estoy corazón – Dijo Ash tiernamente – tú sabes que hoy…

-Si lo sé – Dijo Serena

-Debido a que no tengo a donde llevarla… - Dijo Ash seriamente – he decidido que pase la noche aquí…y aproveche en conocer a su "nuera"

-Ash… - Dijo Serena volteándose para luego hundir su cabeza en el pecho de Ash y abrazarla fuertemente – te entiendo perfectamente…y me encantaría conocerla pero…

-No lo digas… - Dijo Ash – mi amor, sabes que los amo con toda mi vida, y no me iré de su lado

-Te amo, tengo un poco de sueño – Dijo Serena – ya es hora de que vayas por ella al aeropuerto

-Mi amor – dijo Ash depositando un pequeño beso en el cabello de Serena – ya vuelvo

-Ten cuidado – Dijo Serena

Ash se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta el umbral de la puerta y antes de cruzarlo, la miró…ella definitivamente es hermosa cuando duerme. Pudo observar que ella abrió los ojos y lo vio mirándola, ella solo sonrió e inclinó un poco la cabeza, Ash solo sonrió y se puso en camino a la sala, llegó a la puerta, la abrió y salió del departamento en dirección al aeropuerto, su madre debería estarlo esperando allí desde las 9 pm

* * *

-Y bien Bonnie – Dijo Clemont - ¿ya sabes que Pokémon escogerás?

-No lo sé hermano – Dijo Bonnie - ¿pero debe ser ya? Es decir, ya casi termina el año y mis clases empiezan aún en 5 meses

-Llamé al director del colegio donde nuestro padre te inscribió y aceptó gentilmente venir el lunes para darte a tu compañero, me dijo que es mejor que te vayas amistando con él antes de empezar

-¿En serio? ¡Es fantástico! – Dijo Bonnie entusiasmada

-Entonces… tienes hasta el lunes para escoger – Dijo Clemont – bueno, ya es hora de ir a dormir pequeña

-Buenas noches, hermano – Dijo Bonnie levantándose de la mesa y yendo a su habitación, Clemont la imitó

Una vez dentro de ella, cerró la puerta y se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado en la tarde de ese día, mientras bailaba con Korrina…

*Flashback*

-Clemont, te mueves bien – Dijo Korrina sonriente

-¿En serio lo crees? – Dijo Clemont – Es decir, no he bailado más que un par de veces en toda mi vida

-¿Lo dices en serio? – Dijo Korrina – me encanta como bailas

-Gracias… - Dijo Clemont algo sonrojado – también me gusta como bailas tú

-¿En serio? – Dijo Korrina mirándolo a los ojos

-Sí, en serio – Dijo Clemont que también la miro a los ojos…

Ambos se quedaron al menos unos segundos mirándose, Clemont pudo observar que Korrina empezó a humedecer sus labios… Clemont jamás experimento una situación así, pero algo lo empujaba y empezó a acercarse… Korrina pudo observarlo también y empezó a acercarse al igual que Clemont, estaban a solo unos pocos cm de su primer beso…

-¡Clemont! – Dijo una pequeña niña haciendo que el par de rubios se separara

-¿Qué pasa Bonnie? – Dijo Clemont

-Ven a bailar conmigo – Dijo Bonnie

-Claro…hermanita – Dijo Clemont – vuelvo en un momento Korrina

*Fin del flashback*

Definitivamente había sido uno de los momentos más raros que había tenido en toda su vida, pero al final de cuentas, ¿Korrina…le gustaba? Es decir, le parecía una chica atractiva, y no solo eso, también extrovertida, era justo lo que necesitaba un chico que no suele tener un círculo social…amplio, un chico como…él. Con eso entró en razón, eso era cierto, estaba enamorado de ella…

* * *

Ash llegaba en aquel momento al aeropuerto, bajó del taxi y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada, una vez dentro, puso todo su empeño en encontrar a la persona que había venido a buscar, su madre… pasaron algunos minutos y por fin pudo divisarla, sentada en una silla en la espera de que su único hijo venga por ella. Ash caminó hacia ella, sin embargo a medio camino ella lo reconoció.

-¡Hijo! – Dijo la Sra. Delia

-¡Mamá! – Dijo Ash corriendo a abrazarla

-Mi precioso hijo – Dijo la Sra. Delia abrazando a su hijo - ¿Cómo has estado?

-He estado mejor que nunca – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa

-Entiendo… y dime… ¿A dónde me llevaras? – Dijo la Sra. Delia

-Al departamento que comparto… - Dijo Ash- tú sabes… con ella – la Sra. Delia solo suspiro

-Entonces…vamos – Dijo la Sra. Delia – me encantaría conocerla – dándole una sonrisa a su hijo

-Vamos – Dijo Ash

Ash y su madre salieron del aeropuerto y buscaron un taxi que los pueda llevar, al cabo de unos minutos pudieron ubicar uno, ambos subieron y Ash le dio indicaciones al chofer, este se puso en camino. Luego de unos 15 minutos, ambos iban a mitad del recorrido, Ash y su madre no intercambiaban palabra alguna, y así fue durante todo el trayecto. Al llegar, Ash ayudo a su madre a bajar, le pagó al taxista y se encaminó seguido por su madre a su departamento, los nervios consumían al joven azabache, llegaron a la puerta, Ash la abrió y ambos pasaron…

La Sra. Delia pudo observar el departamento de su hijo, estaba ordenado y limpio, eso la sorprendió a sobremanera, después de todo su Ash no jamás había sido tan ordenado, Ash guió a su madre hacía la sala y le pidió que lo esperará en el sofá, acto seguido fue por Serena… abrió la puerta de la habitación, paso por el umbral de la puerta y la cerró, se dirigió a la cama y se acostó en ella, abrazando a su "esposa" por la espalda…

-Amor… - Dijo Serena

-Aquí estoy, corazón – Dijo Ash – necesito que vengas a la sala un momento…

-Lo sé – Dijo Serena – aún tengo miedo

-No te preocupes mi amor – Dijo Ash – nada me separará de ti

-Te amo – Dijo Serena

-Y yo a ti – Dijo Ash poniéndose de pie y ayudando a pararse a su amada. La tomó de la mano y la guió a la sala. La madre de Ash no se percató de su presencia hasta que una voz sonó.

-Mamá – Dijo Ash mientras su madre volteaba a verlo – ella es Serena

La Sra. Delia simplemente no dijo nada y se limitó a escuchar lo que Ash y ella tenían que decir, aunque debía admitir que no le resulto como había imaginado que sería, la sensación era diferente.

-Mucho gusto – Dijo Serena – yo soy la novia de su hijo

-¿Mamá? – Dijo Ash – te has quedado callada, ¿ocurre algo?

-Así que… - Dijo la Sra. Delia – es ella… Ash, ¿podemos hablar los dos solos? – Serena empezó a temblar…

-¿Por qué debemos hablar los dos solos? – Dijo Ash – si tienes algo que decir, por favor dímelo en frente de mi mujer – con voz desafiante

-… está bien – Dijo la Sra. Delia

-Hijo, primeramente – Dijo la Sra. Delia – no he venido a separarlos – Serena sintió un alivio momentáneo – luego de lo que hablamos por teléfono… y aquellas últimas palabras tuyas… como decirlo – Dijo la Sra. Delia – cuando decidí venir a Kalos era principalmente cerciorarme de que estabas bien y que… todo este asunto iba en orden y si no era así, discúlpame por lo que diré pero si pensaba llevarte devuelta a Kanto – Serena volvía a temblar, Ash pudo notarlo y solo la abrazo – al entrar a tu departamento y quedar asombrada por lo limpio, cuidado y acogedor del lugar, debo decir que mi muchacho ha madurado y por el espacio de estos meses, me doy cuenta de que puedes valerte por ti mismo y inclusive mantener a una _familia_ , hijo solo dime una cosa… ¿la amas? – Terminó la Sra. Delia

-La amo tanto que daría mi vida por ella – Dijo Ash

-Me alegro mucho hijo, además…estoy dispuesta a darte todo mi apoyo – Dijo la Sra. Delia dejando asombrados a la pareja – además me mudaré a Kalos para poder estar cerca de ustedes dos, ¡Vengan a darme un abrazo! – Dijo la Sra. Delia extendiendo sus brazos, la pareja al principió dudo pero termino cediendo – me encantaría conocerte más Serena

 _Serena no podía estar más contenta, una carga se le había derrumbado y todo estaba yendo muy bien… ¿o no?_

* * *

Shauna se encontraba pensativa... acostada en su cama a las 3 AM no había mucho que pudieras hacer más que pensar lo que le había acontecido ese día… se había salido con la suya, no asistió a la fiesta de Amelia, por poco.

*Flashback*

Shauna estaba saliendo de la universidad, se encontraba en dirección a su casa cuando una chica la detuvo por el camino.

-Querida – Dijo una chica – te espero hoy, que no se te ocurre faltar – dijo yéndose lo más rápido posible

-Maldita – dijo Shauna en voz baja continuando su camino, al cabo de unos minutos pudo al fin divisar la puerta de su residencia y apresuró más el paso, abrió la puerta, pasó bajo el umbral y fue en dirección a su habitación, aún faltaban algunas horas y aún no pensaba en un plan. Sabía que Amelia podía ser insistente y mucho, una llamada de su madre la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Shauna, ¿estás aquí? – Dijo la madre de Shauna

-Si mamá, ¿qué pasa? – Dijo Shauna

-Alístate – Dijo la madre de Shauna – iremos a visitar a tu abuela

 _Shauna no podía estar más contenta…_

*Fin del Flashback*

Shauna solo suspiró antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, y quedarse dormida nuevamente.

* * *

Clemont se levantaba una mañana de sábado, por primera vez en su vida no tenía nada planeado para esa ocasión, así que solo se limitó a levantarse y empezar el día como siempre, preparando el desayuno para su hermana y para él. Fue directo a la cocina y empezó su labor, una vez finalizada llamó a su hermana como todas las mañanas y juntos empezaron a desayunar.

-Y bien Bonnie, ¿ya escogiste a tú compañero pokémon? – Dijo Clemont

-Aún no hermano, es que es muy difícil… -dijo Bonnie

-¿Por qué? – Dijo Clemont

-Es que son tan lindos y bueno, no sé a quién escoger – Dijo Bonnie

-Deberías pensarlo, hoy es sábado tienes hasta el lunes – Dijo Clemont

Ambos jóvenes terminaron de desayunar, Clemont levantó la mesa y se dispuso a lavar los platos, una vez terminado, intento meditar sobre que podía hacer aquel sábado, sus tareas ya las había acabado, ¿estudiar? Estaba ya exonerado de exámenes debido a sus altísimas calificaciones, definitivamente no había nada que hacer… una llamada lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a contestar.

-¿Hola? – Dijo el joven futuro ingeniero

-Hola Clemont – Dijo una voz ya conocida por este

-Hola Korrina – dijo Clemont - ¿qué cuentas?

-No mucho, ¿tienes algo que hacer? – Dijo Korrina

-No, claro que no, ¿quieres salir un rato? – Dijo Clemont

-Claro, me parece bien – Dijo Korrina- recógeme en mi casa a eso de las 3:30 pm

-Allí estaré – Dijo Clemont finalizando la llamada

Al menos ya tenía algo que hacer aquel tedioso sábado

* * *

Ash, Serena y la madre de Ash se encontraban almorzando tranquilamente, simplemente Ash no podía creer lo que veía, después de todo su madre vino a apoyarlo, a su mente se le vino una idea, necesitaba alguien que cuide a su mujer cuando tenga que irse a concursar, aunque necesitaba observar más detenidamente el comportamiento de su madre con Serena, después de todo ella al parecer era la única persona apta para ese trabajo, los tres terminaron de cenar y Ash se ofreció a lavar los platos, sorprendiendo a la Sra. Delia, que solo observo como su hijo recogía la mesa y se iba en dirección al lavabo, y empezó su labor. Serena y Delia fueron al sofá, Serena le había pedido a su "suegra" si quería ver una película, y ella solo asintió, sin embargo la Sra. Delia se sentía muy tranquila, algo le decía que Serena era la mujer perfecta para su hijo, pero no podía evitar preocuparse, después de todo aún no había conocido a la madre de esta.

-Sra. Delia – Dijo Serena – la película ya va a empezar

-Oh si querida – Dijo la Sra. Delia –ahora silencio para poder disfrutarla

 _Ya habría tiempo después para poder adquirir la respuesta._

* * *

Día lunes por la mañana, Ash se encontraba en camino a recoger su nuevo horario temporal, una vez recogió aquel, fue en dirección a su facultad para empezar su día de clases, una vez allí, se dirigió junto a su equipo siendo recibido por Brock.

-Buenos días, Ash – dijo Brock - ¿ya estás listo?

-Claro que sí, ya he venido preparado para empezar con esto –Dijo Ash

-Tranquilo con esas ganas muchacho, nuestro maestro aún no llega –Dijo Brock

El par de amigos empezaron a platicar, pasaron los minutos y por fin un sonido alerto al grupo participante, una persona en traje ingresó al recinto y se dirigió al grupo de jóvenes.

-Buenos días – Saludó – mi nombre es Aldo, y soy su maestro para el concurso de batalla, esperó que nos podamos llevar bien

-Buenos días, maestro – Dijeron al unísono el grupo de jóvenes

-Entonces, comencemos – Dijo Aldo

* * *

 _En otro lugar…Sinnoh_

Un joven de cabello negro, ojos marrones oscuros, trigueño y de semblante serió se encontraba caminando por el largo pasillo de la facultad de batalla de la universidad de Sinnoh, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, llegó a la entrada del campo de batalla y entró en el. Se dirigió a su posición y esperó que su oponente estuviera como él, en posición. Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos, el referí se colocó en su posición.

-¡El duelo entre estos dos entrenadores está por empezar! – Dijo el referí – ambos entrenadores saquen a sus pokémon

-Electivire, ya es el momento – dijo el oponente del joven de cabello negro

-Empoleon, es hora – Dijo el joven

-¡Empiecen el combate! –Dijo el referí

-¿En serio? Déjate de bromas, tú tonto Empoleon caerá en un máximo de 2 ataques – Dijo el oponente – parece que no supieras que es doblemente débil ante un tipo eléctrico

El joven no dijo nada y solo se limitó a observar al igual que su Empoleon

-Electivire, impactrueno – Dijo el oponente haciendo que su pokémon lance aquel potente ataque

El joven no dijo nada solo le dedicó una mirada a su Empoleon, el pingüino emperador solo asintió y no hizo nada, el ataque le dio lleno provocando una nube de polvo

-El pequeño Empoleon ha caído – Dijo el oponente soltando una risa maniática

Un rayo de electricidad salió disparado de la nube impactando en Electivire provocando daños medios

-¿Cómo? – Dijo el oponente

-Empoleon… garra de metal – Dijo el joven haciendo que el pokémon pingüino se abalanzará a una gran velocidad y impactándole de lleno el ataque…

-¡Electivire se ha debilitado! ¡Empoleon es el ganador! – Dijo el referí - es increíble Empoleon parece no hacer recibido daño

-¿Quién diablos eres? – Dijo el oponente

-Me llamo… _Dhevon_ – Dijo el joven

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí, gracias por leer la historia hasta acá, disculpen la espera normalmente les traigo dos capítulos por semana, sin embargo está estuve muy ocupado pero ya todo resuelto el siguiente capítulo saldrá a la luz el día jueves o si me es posible el día miércoles o antes, soy algo impredecible. En fin, una vez más pido disculpas por la demora, no crean que he abandonado el fic, no, para nada, me encanta la recepción que está teniendo de su parte y en serio lo agradezco mucho, y ahora la ronda de preguntas salidas de mi cabeza para entender mejor el fic:**

 **& 1: ¿Quién es Dhevon? **

**R1: Es un OC. Pero tendrá mucha relevancia en la historia y ya sabrán porque.**

 **& 2: ¿Qué paso con la buena Amelia en este capítulo?**

 **R2: Se pasó de copas.**

 **& 3: ¿Y la madre de Serena?**

 **R3: Es probable que aparezca en el próximo**

 **& 4: ¿Por qué la madre de Ash los aceptó así tan fácil?**

 **R4: La Sra. Delia ve en su hijo lo que no vio jamás en el su padre. Esa es una de las razones pero hay algunas más.**

 **& 5: ¿Qué hicieron Clemont y Korrina? **

**R5: Pasaron una muy bonita tarde**

 **& 6: ¿Nos podrías decir algo de la historia de Dhevon? **

**R6: Sabremos más en los próximos capítulos**

 **& 7: ¿Y las novelas de Serena?**

 **R7: Con el asunto de la madre de su "esposo" no pudo verlas ese fin de semana.**

 **& 8: ¿Qué pokémon escogerá Bonnie?**

 **R8: Lo sabremos con exactitud en el próximo capítulo**

 **& 9: ¿Por qué Paul, Misty, Gary, Trip parecen no conocer a Ash? ¿Y por qué lucharan a favor de Kalos si esa no es su región? ¿Y Brock?**

 **R9: En esté fic, la universidad de Kalos tiene la mejor facultad de entrenamiento pokémon de las 6 regiones, por lo que ser admitido es un gran logro que no consigue cualquier persona; ahora Ash no conocía a Misty y Brock por que no hizo un viaje pokémon, Trip y Paul son de otras regiones y Gary simplemente él no sabía(ni sabe aún) que el profesor Oak tiene un sobrino.**

 **Preguntas del público:**

 **& P1: ¿Cuánto falta para que salga la mamá de Serena?**

 **RP1: Es muy probable que salga en el siguiente**

 **& P2: ¿Por qué Shauna anda de metiche con Serena si ni siquiera puede calmar a Amelia o pasarla al lado bueno?**

 **RP2: Shauna es muy impredecible; ya le queda una semana para darle una respuesta a la enfermera, intenta hacer ese trabajo mientras esquiva a una persona muy pesada.**

 **& P3: ¿Por qué me tienes tan interesado en esta historia? **

**RP3: Esa respuesta solo la sabes tú ;)**

 **Y hasta aquí, una vez más gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, recuerden que pueden hacerme todas las preguntas que quieran mandándomelas por PM o dejándolas en sus reviews, amo que lo hagan, en serio.**

 **Un saludo, Dhento.**


	9. AVISO

**Aviso**

 **Hola, soy Dhento. Escribó este mensaje para avisar que hubo un pequeño contratiempo (bloqueo mental y desanimo por un asunto) así que el capítulo siguiente de esta historia será publicado el sábado por la tarde, en serio, pido una vez más disculpas por no traer capítulos tan seguidos pero originalmente iba a publicar uno cada sábado, pero la aceptación me daba ganas y publicaba uno cada martes y sábados, trataré de mantener ese ritmo en la siguiente semana, un abrazo, nos vemos el sábado.**

 **PD: esté aviso será borrado al momento de la publicación del siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
